The Curse
by Valie-chan
Summary: Jungkook dianggap monster dengan kutukan mengerikan oleh keluarganya. Incest. Boyxboy. Mpreg. VKook
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, etc…**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 Septermber, 16 Tahun Yang Lalu**

ASAN Medical Center merupakkan salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea yang juga menjadi salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Korea. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka lewati setiap tahunnya. Begitu juga dengan tahun ini. Di salah saturuang operasi disana seorang bayi akhirnya berhasil di lahirkan setelah melewati proses operasi yang menegangkan.

Byun Bekhyun, yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Kim Baekhyun masih terbaring lemas selepas melakukan operasi. Dia lelah tentu saja dan harus menahan sakit juga ngomong-ngomong karena obat biusnya yang sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Oh well, namja mana yang tidak lelah setelah melakukan operasi selama hampir 4 jam lamanya.

Tapi di balik semua itu rasa sakitnya terbayar sudah dengan kehadiran malaikat mungil yang menjadi pelengkap keluarganya.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Putra kedua dari Kim Chanyeol dan Kim Baekhyun yang juga merupakan adik dari Kim Taehyung ─putra sulung keluarga Kim yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus dari KC. Terlepas dari siapa keluarganya, Jungkook lahir dengan sempurna. Dia memiliki sulit seputih susu yang selembut beludru. Dan wajah cantiknya itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin mengantongi namja mungil itu.

Sayang sekali, mereka tidak tahu apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

 **19 Mei, 13 Tahun Yang Lalu**

Jungkook tumbuh menjadi kelinci manis kesayangan sang _mama._ Dia tumbuh menjadi bocah ceria dengan senyuman yang persis dengan senyuman sang papa. Hanya saja Chaanyeol dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Taehyung hingga hampir melupakan si bungsu.

Lalu Tehyung, di usianya yang hampir menginjak 5 tahun itu sama saja dengan papanya. Dia selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai hal yang sudah harus di siapkannya sejak dini untuk di masa depan nanti.

Dan berkat kesibukkan mereka berdua tidak ada yang tahu apa-apa tentang ' _bakat'_ spesial yang Jungkook miliki. Kecuali Baekhyun.

 **21 September, 13 Tahun Yang Lalu**

"Taehyung _ie_ _hyung_ ~ tolong jaga Kookie sebentar ya ?!" Baekhyun datang dengan Jungkook yang ada di dalam gendongannya mengganggu Taehyung yang saat itu sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Mereka berdua langsung bermain begitu sang _mama_ pergi. Permainannya terlalu menyenangkan sampai Taehyung tidak sadar dia sudah merusak mainan kesayangan dongsaengnya.

"ailonmannya…" gumam Jungkook sedih menahan tangis. Taehyung reflek mengambil mainan yang disebut Jungkook. Keadaannya memang sangat mengenaskan dan membuat Taehyung menjadi benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Kook _ie-ya_ maafkan hyung ya? euh, hyung tidak sengaja merusaknya." Taehyung berjalan mendekat kea rah Jungkook yang sudah akan menangis. Dan Tehyung masih belum tahu apapun yang terjadi saat emosi Jungkook tidak stabil.

"Hue… ailonmennya rusak! Taetae hyung jahat!"

Benda-benda di sekitar Jungkook perlahan mulai membeku dan suhu diruangan tersebut terasa semakin dingin begitu tangis Jungkook pecah. Taehyung masih belum menyadarinya dan dengan bodohnya dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kook _ie_ hyung minta maaf hyu –argh"

Serpihan es tajam muncul begitu saja dari tangan Jungkook yang berusaha menepis Taehyung untuk menjauh dan itu mengenai mata si sulung pemilik senyum kotak tersebut. Taehyung berteriak kesakitan. Memegangi matanya yang tidak sengaja terkena ' _bakat'_ spesial Jungkook.

"Astaga! apa yag terjadi disini !?"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri Taehyung yang masih meringkuk kesakitan sembari memegang matanya dan bergegas menelfon ambulance begitu tahu putra sulungnya tidak baik-baik saja. Kemudian dia dengan sigap menenangkan Jungkook yang masih menangis agar keadaannya tidak semakin parah karena _'bakat'_ nya.

 **23 Juni, 13 Tahun Yang Lalu**

Jungkook duduk diam menekuk lututnya di sudut tempat tidurnya. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak diizinkan keluar untuk melihat keadaan hyungnya. Yang Jungkook tahu, dia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan serpihan es yang tajam saat menangis dan itu mengenai mata Taehyung. Beruntungnya hyung kesayangan kelinci imut itu baik-baik saja setelah mendapatkan penanganan medis.

Jungkook masih belum mengerti kenapa papanya tega mengurungnya di kamar selama 2 hari belakangan ini. Padahal Jungkook tidak sengaja melukai hyungnya itu.

Matanya mengerjap lucu begitu mendapati papa dan _mama_ nya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disini. namja imut yang masih berusia 3 tahun itu hanya bisa menahan tangisnya saat lagi-lagi papanya kembali memarahinya.

"Yya! Kim Chanyeol hentikan! Kau menakuti Jungkook." Baekhyun memeluk erat Jungkook saat tahu malaikat kecilnya menahan tangis berkat tindakan Chanyeol yang memang terlihat menakutkan.

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu huh apa yang sudah monster ini perbuat pada Taehyung."

Dan Jungkook berakhir bersembunyi di pelukan Baekhyun. Menyaksikan pertengkaran hebat yang sudah sekian kali ditontonnya berkat ucapan sarkas papanya.

.

.

.

Malamnya Jungkook bermimpi Baekhyun yang datang di kamarnya mengucapkan banyak sekali nasehat dengan mata yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun kemudian pergi. Menghilang dari mimpi Jungkook begitu juga dari rumah ini dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Menyisakan Jungkook yang harus dirawat sang nenek dan juga seorang maid pribadinya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang berbalik membenci Jungkook seakan Jungkook merupakan monster paling berbahaya yang pantas di benci di seluruh dunia.

 **30 Desember, 11 Tahun Yang Lalu**

Jugnkook berlali kecil membawa sebuah kotak kado yang berisi hadiah kejutannya untuk Taehyung. Selama ini dia tidak diizinkan untuk hadir di pesta ulang tahun hyungnya dan selalu berakhir terkurung di kamar memandangi foto neneknya yang kini sudah tenang di surga.

Jadi, Jungkook berinisiatif untuk memberikan hadiah yang sudah susah payah di buatnya ini untuk Taehyung dan memberikannya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

"Hyung. Untukmu."

Taehyung mengernyit tidak suka begitu melihat Jungkook muncul di hadapannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisikan kado ulang tahunnya.

"Untukku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada mencemoohnya.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Tidak menyadari gelagat hyungnya yang sejak tadi tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang menurutnya mengganggu.

PATH

Taehyung menepis kasar hadiaah dari Jungkook dan merusaknya.

"Menurutku hadiah terbaik dari sebuah monster yang memiliki kutukan mengerikan sepertimu itu adalah jangan pernah berbicara denganku lagi untuk selamanya dan berpura-pura menjadi sebuah bayangan tak kasat mata untukku dan papa?" dan Taehyung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya bisa tertunduk diam menatap kado untuk Taehyung yang sudah rusak.

 **6 April, 2017**

Jungkook bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah berkat mimpi buruknya dengan keadaan kamar yang hampir membeku sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mind To review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, Incest, etc…**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook/Top!Tae/Bott!Kook**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen, ah BTW disini maarga Jungkook Kim ya, bukan Jeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook bergegas merapikan pakaiannya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 am. Jungkook berangkat terlalu pagi, sangat-sangat pagi bahkan. Tapi mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di Seoul Senior High School setelah 3 hari mengurung diri di rumah dengan alasan sakit (walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghindari kegiatan laknat tersebut), mungkin tidak ada ada salahnya untuk menbus keabsenannya itu dengan hadir lebih awal.

Jungkook bahkan sengaja melewati sarapan paginya. Dan sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal baru. Sejak kecil dia memang terbiasa meletwatkan sarapannya hanya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam sarat akan kebencian dari papa dan hyungnya itu.

Yah, dia juga selalu pergi menggunakan bus atau bahkan berjalan kaki sebagai media transportasinya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang memiliki kendaraan pribadi dan membuatnya bebas pergi kemana saja tanpa kenal lelah.

 **10.00 Am**

Jungkook duduk diam di kursinya. Memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di kelas mungkin bukanlah hal yang buruk mengingat selama jam pelajaran pertama tadi di habiskannya untuk mendengar ocehan teman sekelasnya yang sibuk memperkenalkan diri. Dan jangan lupakan tentang undian tempat duduk yang diadakan wali kelasnya membuat Jungkook harus rela berdiri di koridor depan kelas menunggu gilirannya mengundi.

Jungkook menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan tangannya sebagai alas. Berencana untuk tidur sekaligus menunggu bel kembali berbunyi. Tapi sayangnya rencana Jungkook harus di batalkan dengan kedatangan seenggok roti sobek yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Hei, kau Kim Jungkook 'kan?" –Park Jimin, teman sekelas Jungkook dengan mata sipit yang akan menghilang jika dia tersenyum itu datang tanpa permisi dan duduk tepat didepan Jungkook.

"Ya, kenapa?" Jungkook balik bertanya. Setengah berminat sebenarnya karena sekarang dia benar-benar ingin tidur. Jungkook hanya berharap kalau seseorang entah siapa itu datang dan menyelamatkannya dari si Park.

" _Temanku_ bilang kau sama sepertiku." Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan tidak jelas Jimin. "Lalu?" Jimin tiba-tiba saja menatap Jungkook penuh harap membisikkan beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Jungkook. Dan Jungkook sendiri masih tidak paham dengan maksud dari Jimin yang melakukan ini semua.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, konyol, atau apapun itu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sepasang sahabat hm?" menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan penuh harap.

Okay, Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran teman sekelasnya ini.

"Kenapa tidak cari yang lain? Dan kenapa aku?" Jungkook berusaha mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin yang entah kenapa terasa semakin erat dan jujur saja itu membuat namja cantik ini sedikit risih.

"Tidak bisa cari yang lain Kook." Jimin memasang wajah seriusnya. Jungkook mungkin baru mengenal Jimin hari ini, tapi dia tahu sorot mata Jimin memancarkan keseriusan dan tekad yang bulat untuk membuat Jungkook menjadi sahabatnya.

Jungkook memang tidak tahu apa maksud dari Jimin menjadikannya sahabatnya. Karena dia sendiri tidak pernah memiliki seorang temanpun berkat Jungkook yang selalu menutup diri dan menarik diri terlalu jauh dari mereka yang ingin menjadi teman Jungkook.

"Ak─"

"Okay, sekarang kita resmi menjadi sahabat. Dan oh~ aku tidak menerima berbagai jenis pembelaan apapun hmn."

Detik itu juga Jungkook langsung melebeli Jimin sebagai Park Bantet menyebalkan yang suka berbuat semaunya. Dan kalau bukan karena status yang di nyatakan secara sepihak oleh Jimin beberapa saat tadi, mungkin Jungkook bisa saja membekukannya dan menjadikan Jimin sebagai salah satu patung es koleksinya.

Sayangnya, itu hanyalah sebuah ekspektasi belaka yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 **10.00 Pm**

Jungkook pulang dengan wajah sangat kusut. Sepulang sekolah tadi dia memang tidak langsung pulang karena pekerjaan paruh waktunya menanti. Sejak ayahnya hanya mau menanggung uang sekolah Jungkook, dia terpaksa harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang sendiri dan memenuhi kebutuhannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan ke dapur setelah selesai mandi tadi. Perutnya sejak tadi protes minta diisi berkat Jungkook yang sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya sejak tadi pagi. Dia memang menolak ajakan Jimin pergi ke kantin saat melihat siluet hyungnya yang berjalan menuju kantin tadi.

"Hooi~"

Taehyung berjalan terhuyung ke arah Jungkook dengan aroma alcohol yang tercium jelas dari bau nafasnya. Jungkook menyernyitkan hidungnya. Sedikit terganggu dengan aroma yang hampir tidak pernah di hirupnya ini.

Taehyung mabuk.

Hanya itu satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh Jungkook begitu melihat penampilan Taehyung sekarang. Rambut orangenya kusut entah karena apa dan pakaian Taehyung yang mirip berandalan itu membuat Jungkook yakin kalau hyungnya ini baru saja dari sebuah klub malam.

"Hei Kim Brengsek Jungkook!"

Bugh

Sebuah bogem mentah berhasil di dapatkan Jungkook dari Taaehyung dan sukses membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Aku membencimu dasar Monster!"

Buagh

Sekali lagi Taehyung kembali melayangkan pukulannya di pipi Jungkook. Membuat namja manis pemilik gigi kelinci itu jatuh tersungkur menghantam meja. Taehyung dengan cepat menaiki tubuh Jungkook dan kembali melayangkan pukulannya.

"Gara-gara kau aku hampir kehilangan pengelihatanku. Berkat kau juga _mama_ pergi menghilang. Dan berkat kau juga nenek lebih mementingkanmu disbanding aku. Bahkan di detik terakhir hidupnya pun dia masih memikirkanmu. Memangnya apa bagusnya huh monster dengan kutukan brengsek sepertimu !?"

"Aku membencimu."

BRUKK

Taehyung ambruk begitu saja setelah membisikan kalimat tersebut. Jungkook dengan cepat langsung membopong Taehyung menuju kamarnya yang terletak tepat didepan kamar Jungkook tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan untuk sementara mengabaikan mahakarya buatan hyungnya di wajahnya.

Setelahnya Jungkook kembali ke dapur untuk memenuhi tujuan utamanya datang ke sana.

.

.

.

Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Tangannya sibuk mengompres luka-luka di wajahnya menggunakan es yang dibuat Jungkook sendiri. Setelahnya Jungkook bermain-main sebentar dengan _'bakat_ 'nya hanya untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Jungkook berhenti bermain begitu sekelebat bayangan tentang Taehyung muncul begitu saja. Lengan kanannya dengan cepat langsung menutupi mata Jungkook saat sebuah liquid bening muncul dari onyx kelamnya dan terkekeh pelan begitu air matanya turun membasahi pipinya yang kembali berdenyut perih.

Jungkook menangis.

Dan dia juga tertawa.

"Aku bahkan lebih membenci diriku sendiri melebihi apapun."

Gumamnya pelan dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit dan aroma alcohol yang masih menguar dari nafasnya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan nekat menghabiskan 6 botol rum sendirian berkat bujukan Jung Sialan Hoseok sahabatnya.

Dia berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. Dan sebuah seringai kejam muncul begitu saja dari bibirnya saat ingat dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan semalam kepada Jungkook.

"Memang apa peduliku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Whoa- maafkan Val kalau misalkan alurnya kecepetan..**

 **Karena serius, yang nulis kerangka ceritanya ini Unda bukan Val..**

…

 **Oh ya, disini marga Jungkook bukan Jeon, tapi Kim. Terus Baekhyun dia hilang... pergi ninggalin keluarganya dan berkat Baekhyun konfliknya makin berat *Tos sama Unda**

 **Dan yup, disini Jungkook jadi Uke. *ngomong-ngomong Val dan Unda VKook Shipper juga^^**

…

 **Special thanks buat our beloved reader yang udah mau nyempat-nyempatin diri buat baca cerita ini. Yang udah mau ngereview, follow, dan favoritkan cerita ini.**

 **#salingpeluk**

…

 **Last**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, Incest, etc…**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook/Top!Tae/Bott!Kook**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen, ah BTW disini marga Jungkook Kim ya, bukan Jeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan dengan wajah yang tertutup dengan masker dan tudung hoodie hitamnya. Dari jauh dia lebih mirip seperti seorang idol yang bersembunyi dari paparazzi walaupun niat sebenarnya itu hanyalah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Saat mendekati koridor kelas Jungkook berbelok ke kiri. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS berpura-pura sakit (walaupun sebenarnya dia memang sakit) dan membolos hingga bel makan siang berbunyi.

Jungkook melangkah pelan menuju ruang UKS dan mendapati tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana. Memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya, Jungkook berjalan menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang disediakan kemudian berbaring sembari memejamkan matanya.

SRET

Suara tirai yang di buka paksa terdengar cukup keras di dalam UKS, menampilkan sesosok namja tampan dengan rupa bak hasil dari ciptaan terindah Hephaestus itu menampakan dirinya. Sorot mata setajam elangnya itu menatap tidak suka kehadiran Jungkook di tempat tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari huh?!" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada setengah membentak. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jungkook disini.

Jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya begitu tahu kalau Taehyung ada di dekatnya. Dia menggenggam erat selimut yang hanya menutupi setengah tubuhnya itu. Dia ketakutan, memilih untuk tetap diam membisu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Apa kau bisu huh? Atau kau mau aku merusak pita suara brengsekmu itu sampai kau benar-benar bisu?!"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat. "K-kau sendiri yang b-bilang untuk tidak pernah berbicara denganmu lagi." Jungkook menjawab pelan, sangat pelan bahkan namun masih dapat didengar Taehyung. Dengan ragu ditatapnya Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya garang.

Jungkook takut. Dia takut kalau kejadian semalam kembali terulang. Dia takut kalau Taehyung, hyungnya yang selama ini membencinya marah dan kembali memukulinya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Entahlah, dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ada setitik perasaan sesak yang menyelimutinya begitu tahu penyebab Jungkook yang selama 11 tahun ini tidak pernah mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

Taehyung berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram wajah namja manis dihadapannya itu. Ditekannya kuat sudut bibir Jungkook yang luka berkat ulahnya semalam.

Seringai licik terpatri jelas di bibir seksi Taehyung begitu melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang ditunjukan Jungkook.

"Harusnya aku menambah beberapa _karya_ indah lagi di wajahmu. Atau mungkin di seluruh badanmu. Ah~tidak, seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan!? Kau dan kutukan brengsekmu itu bisa segera lenyap dari dunia ini kalau kau mati. Karena kau tidak seharusnya lahir di dunia ini."

Taehyung semakin mempererat cengkramannya. Hampir mencekik Jungkook. Dan itu sukses membuat namja manis yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Taehyung ini bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Mulai kehabisan nafas.

Begitu wajah Jungkook sudah memucat kehabisan nafas. Taehyung segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Mengkasilkan jejak mereah yang menyakitkan.

Jungkook bergegas menghirup seluruh oksigen begitu cengkraman maut Taehyung terlepas. Suasana di ruangan ini benar-benar mencekam berkat Taehyung. Di tambah lagi dengan Jungkook yang secara tidak sengaja membuat suhu udara di ruangan tersebut perlahan menurun.

Taehyung berdecih kesal begitu menyadari suhu udara yang turun berkat Jungkook. Tangan kanannya dengan sigap menjambak surai arang Jungkook. Membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Buat semuanya kembali normal, atau kupatahkan lehermu." Ancam Taehyung dengan deep-voicenya yang benar-benar dingin.

Jungkook merintih kesakitan. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata indahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai membuat suhu udara di ruangan itu kembali normal.

Taehyung melepaskan rambut Jungkook. Membenturkannya cukup keras di dinding UKS sebelum berlalu pergi dengan amarah yang masih meletup-letup. Menyisakan Jungkook dengan tangisannya yang mulai pecah.

Mendadak, ruangan di sana membeku. Membeku bersama Jungkook dengan tangisannya yang memilukan.

.

.

.

"Aku juga tidak ingin terlahir seperti ini."

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan pulang dengan perasaan khawatir. Sedari tadi, sahabat kelincinya Jungkook tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Berdasarkan keterangan dari wali kelas Jimin, Jungkook tadi ada di sekolah namun beberapa saat setelahnya dia izin untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Tidak mungkin kalau dia pulang lebih awal tanpa alasan."

Jimin bergumam pelan. Bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi bordering mengganggu.

Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Jimin, mata sipitnya langsung membola kaget. Dengan terburu-buru Jimin mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan untukknya.

"Yoboseo, Jungkook-ah kau dari mana saja?"

Jimin baru saja akan menghela nafas lega begitu mendapat panggilan telephone dari sahabatnya sebelum sebuah isakan kecil terdengar lolos dari bibir mungil Jungkook.

"Astaga Kook. Kau kenapa?" Jimin bertanya, kelewat khawatir. Jantungnya bahkan bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena mendengar isakan kecil dari Jungkook di seberang telephone sana.

"Chim, kirimkan aku alamat rumahku. Aku akan segera kesana."

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab apapun, sambungan sudah di putus sepihak oleh Jungkook. Dengan cepat Jimin mengetikkan alamat apartemennya untuk Jungkook dan langsung mengirimkannya pada si kelinci manis yang sayangnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja itu, kemudian berlari cepat menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Astaga Kook, kau kenapa?"

Jimin berteriak kaget sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan langsung disuguhkan dengan penampilan sahabatnya yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana tidak baik-baik saja coba, kalau sekarang Kim Jungkook. Sahabat baik Park Jimin, muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh luka dan mata sembab habis menangis.

Jungkook bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya padahal sekarang sudah hampir malam.

"Chimchim hyung." Jungkook kembali menumpahkan tangisannya di pelukan Jimin begitu melihat raut wajah Jimin. Oh, dan sekilas info saja. Usia Jimin memang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Namun karena ada beberapa hal yang terjadi di masa lalu membuat Jimin menjadi bisa seangkatan dengan Jungkook.

Jimin membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Mendudukannya di sebuah sofa panjang dengan posisi Jungkook yang masih menangis hebat di dada bidang pemuda kelahiran Busan ini.

Jimin sendiri hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Jungkook. Dan mengucapkan beberapa kata penenang sebagai obat. Berharap agar sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya adiknya ini –walau mereka baru kenal selama beberapa hari─ bisa tenang dan menghentikan tangisan menyayat hatinya.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin begitu tangisannya sudah mulai reda walaupun ada beberapa isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Jungkook menatap Jimin sayu membuat namja yang lebih tua dari Jungkook itu harus kembali membawa Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya dan mengelus lembut punggung Jungkook.

"Jadi, kau kenapa Kook _ie_?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada lembut. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau nyatanya dia khawatir bukan main pada kelinci imut di hadapannya ini.

Jungkook memeluk erat Jimin. Baru kali ini dia merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang kakak. Bahkan usapan lembut Jimin seperti membuatnya benar-benar nyaman.

Sungguh, walaupun Jimin bukan kakak Jungkook tapi Jimin bahkan terasa lebih baik –amat sangat baik bahkan daripada kakak yang dia miliki sekarang.

"Aku takut." Jungkook menjawab dengan suara serak setelah menangisnya. Diiringi dengan isakan kecil yang juga lolos setelahnya.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan suara yang menenangkan. "H-hyungku, dia, dia dan papa sering memukulku."

Usapan dari Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja begitu mendengar ucapan sahabat kelincinya itu. Jimin mendorong paksa Jungkook dan melepaskannya dari pelukan nyaman Jimin. Di genggamnya erat bahu Jungkook dan ditatapnya tajam Jungkook penuh selidik.

"Hyung dan papamu memukulimu? Kenapa? Apa kau berbuat salah?"

Jungkook mengangguk dua kali dan kemudian menggeleng pelan sekali. "M-mereka memang cukup sering melakukannya. Mungkin karena mereka membenciku. Dan aku tidak berbuat salah. I-ini karena _bakat_ ku."

Jungkook mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya. "Dimana Ibumu? Dan bakat apa?"

Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali memanas mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "M-mama dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu sekarang dia dimana." Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja melewati pipi tirus Jungkook, membuat Jimin menyesal sudah melontarkan pertanyaannya barusan. Dengan lembut kembali di rengkuhnya Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi hm? Masih ada aku disini Kook _ie_."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Perlahan matanya semakin lama terasa begitu berat untuk di buka dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang tertidur pulas di dalam pelukan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum teduh begitu sadar sahabat kelincinya ini tertidur. Dengan hati-hati dipindahkannya Jungkook menuju kamar Jimin dan membaringkannya perlahan, begitu hati-hati.

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dielusnya lembut surai arang sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Kook."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Hai, hai Val is back.**

 **Khukhukhu… chapter ini spesial khusus buat si Kuro** **nama laptop** **yang secara nggak sengaja ke format dan itu buat Val bener-bener uring-uringan.**

 **Ugh, bullshit memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu mungkin emang Val yang lagi sial + sifat ceroboh Val yang emang nggak bakal bisa ilang. ^^**

…

 **Ini fic emang rada angst, dengan Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang emang sengaja di buat seperti itu. Soal kenapa Baekhyun pergi nanti bakal dijelasin kok.. *mungkin* dan kalau tentang** _ **bakat**_ **special Jungkook, itu memang bawaan dari lahir. Anggap aja Tuhan yang emang lagi baik-baiknya saat itu dengan Cuma-Cuma ngasih Jungkook the special gift, tapi takdir yang jahil malah ngebuat semuanya rumit.^^**

…

 **Ah, disini Taehyung makin jahat nggak?**

 **Dan bagaimana pendapat readers sekalian tentang interaksi TaeKook?**

 **Tentang Jimin dan Jungkook?**

 **Semakin menyedihkankah Jungkook?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirimkan saran/komentar/kritik/dan apapun itu dari readers sekalian di kolom komentar yang ada di bawah ini… ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last,,**

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, Incest, etc…**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook/Top!Tae/Bott!Kook**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen, ah BTW disini marga Jungkook Kim ya, bukan Jeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan dengan memegang sebuah nampan kosong. Sepulang sekolah tadi dia memang langsung berangkat pergi menuju tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu dan menolak ajakan Jimin yang dengan senang hati bersedia mengantarnya.

Matanya masih sedikit bengkak walaupun tidak separah tadi pagi. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal semalam. Jungkook tidak jadi mengatakan tentang _bakat_ nya dan berakhir dengan dia yang tertidur semalaman di apartemen Jimin.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja."

Jungkook membungkuk singkat kepada Seokjin –pemilik café tempat Jungkook bekerja yang juga merupakan seorang namja tampan berhati lembut dengan suara selembut malaikat─ kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Eum, aku baik-baik saja sa –er.. maksudku hyung. Yah, aku baik-baik saja."

Jin mengangguk singkat mendengarnya. Sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar Jungkook yang sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan dia yang harus memanggil Jin dengan sebutan hyung. Jin mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Kalau kau kurang sehat sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh walaupun Jungkook ragu akan melakukannya. Kemudian membungkuk sopan kembali pada Jin dan izin pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa menit tadi.

"Jungkook-ah, tolong antarkan pesanan ke meja 17!"

"Ne hyung." Jungkook menjawab singkat. Berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo, mengucapkan terimakasih dengan singkat, mengambil nampannya, dan berjalan pergi mengantarkan pesanan.

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. "Selalu saja dingin." Gumamnya dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Merapikan seragam kerjanya sebentar, Wonwoo kemudian berbalik pergi menuju posnya bekerja.

.

.

.

"Pesanan anda Tuan."

Jungkook memindahkan pesanan yang ada di nampan tersebut menuju meja dihadapannya. Tidak memperhatikan tiga orang namja yang di depannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Whoa, kau Kim Jungkook temannya Jimin kan?"

Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya hanya untuk menatap namja yang sepertinya berbicara denganku. Dia membungkuk singkat begitu tahu kalau yang berada di hadapannya ini sunbaenya.

"A-ah. Ya, itu aku sunbaenim." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Bukannya dia tidak berani menatap wajah Hoseok –sunbaenya yang terkenal selalu bersikap baik dengan semua orang. Bukan juga dia takut untuk bertatapan dengan Yoongi –ketua osis dengan predikat sebagai manusia tergalak, terdingin, dan tersadis tersebut. Bukan, Jungkook hanya tidak berani untuk menatap Taehyung yang notabene merupakan sahabat dari Hoseok dan Yoongi itu.

Yoongi mendengus malas. "Tae, bukannya dia itu adikmu?" Yoongi bertanya kelewat datar kepada Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya. Tidak menyadari air muka Jungkook yang entah kenapa memucat.

Taehyung mendengus sebal. Dia mengambil latte miliknya dan menyesapnya nikmat. "Hm. Kurasa begitu." Satu pukulan main-main Taehyung dapatkan dari Hoseok memicu geraman protes dari Taehyung yang tidak diterima di perlakukan seperti itu.

"A-aku harus kembali bekerja. Silahkan menikmati pesanan kalian."

Jungkook langsung berlalu pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mereka bertiga. Menyisakan Taehyung yang kini di kelilingi dengan dua pasang mata penuh selidik yang sepertinya berniat mewawancarainya bak wartawan haus berita diluar sana.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Jin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok. Membuat ketiga remaja tanggung didekatnya itu memekik kaget karena kedatangan tiba-tiba dari Jin.

"Berkunjung?" Yoongi balik bertanya. Mengedikkan bahunya pelan, terkesan tidak peduli dengan jawabannya yang tidak jelas itu. Dia mengambil gelas lemon teanya dan menyesapnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Yya! Jawab aku dengan sebuah jawaban bodoh, bukannya balik bertanya." Jin melempar sebuah kentang goreng ke arah Yoongi membuat namja dengan senyuman semanis gula itu mendelik tidak suka.

"Hei-hei. Kalian berdua, hentikan." Hoseok menjadi penengah. Berusaha melerai mereka berdua yang terkadang sering membuat Hoseok pusing sendiri melihatnya. Serius, mereka sudah lama menjalin tali persahabatan tapi pertengkaran tidak bermutu seperti ini selalu saja ada.

Jin bersidekap dada di tempatnya duduk. Merajuk katanya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan posisinya yang menjabat sebagai pemilik café tempat mereka sekarang berada dan juga sebagai hyung tertua diantara mereka.

"Tapi hyung. Apa kau mengenal Kim Jungkook?" Hoseok bertanya dengan nada kelewat cerianya yang berlebih itu. Berniat mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka dan itu berhasil. Jin berhenti melakukan aksi merajuknya dan duduk dengan posisi normal lagi.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia bekerja part time disini ngomong-ngomong. Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia adiknya Tae." Yoongi berucap tanpa beban. Kembali tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kaget Seokjin yang sudah biasa dilihatnya.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa kau tidak bercerita?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Kami tidak dekat. Dan juga tidak ada untungnya aku memberitahu kalian." Taehyung memasukkan irisan waffle pesanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mencoba untuk menyelami rasanya. Dalam hati dia merutuki Jungkook yang dengan mudahnya muncul di hadapannya dan juga menyumpah serapahi Yoongi, sahabat sialannya dengan mulut pedas tak pernah di saring tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Jungkook bergumam lirih. Dia berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya.

"Dari mana saja kau huh?" Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya. Menatap tidak suka kehadiran putra bungsunya karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin membenci Jungkook yang mengingatkannya tentang kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu dan tentang menghilangnya Baekhyun.

"Bekerja." Jungkook menjawab seadanya. Menatap lantai rumahnya dengan sorot matanya yang redup. Dia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah pulang dan Jungkook takut.

"Bocah sepertimu bekerja?" Chanyeol berdecih meremehkan. Dia berjalan mendekat kea rah Jungkook dan mengangkat kepala putra bungsunya dengan kasar. "Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak pulang kemarin?" Chanyeol mencengkram kuat rahang Jungkook membuat pemuda dengan gigi kelinci tersebut meringis menahan sakit.

"A-aku menginap d-di rumah teman."

Wajahnya di hempaskan dengan keras oleh Chanyeol. Kalau saja Jungkook tidak menjaga keseimbangannya, mungkin dia sekarang sudah jatuh terduduk membentur dinding disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja kabur dari rumah huh? seperti _mama_ mu dulu." Jungkook menggenggam erat jemarinya. Membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. " _m-mama_ tidak kabur." Jungkook berkata pelan. Mencoba untuk membela _mama_ nya. Karena tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan seperti itu kepada Baekhyun. _Mama_ nya, orang pertama yang menyayanginya dan dapat menerima kehadirannya tanpa selimut kebencian. Karena Jungkook menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Walaupun Baekhyun nyatanya pergi meninggalkannya tapi Jungkook akan selalu menyayangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Ah~ dia memang tidak kabur. Lebih tepatnya dia pergi meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkanku dan Taehyung berkat kau. Harusnya kau tidak pernah di lahirkan di dunia ini. Kau tahu, aku menyesal karena telah _membuatmu_." Chanyeol berjalan pergi melewati Jungkook setelah mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan tersebut.

Detik berikutnya Jungkook dapat mendengar deru mobil yang melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Jungkook terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Wajahnya benar-benar kosong. Dan sinar matanya semakin redup berkat ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Keadaan disekitar semakin dingin. Bahkan, sebuah vas bunga di dekat Jungkook pecah karena membeku. Dan Jungkook tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli jika nanti Chanyeol ataupun Taehyung datang dan mendapati keadaan disini benar-benar membeku. Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Harusnya aku mati."

Ruangan di sana semakin dingin. Dan cuaca di dinding di sekitar Jungkook mulai membeku dan menjadi sangat dingin. Kabar baiknya, Jungkook tidak menghancurkan dinding tersebut dan hanya membuatnya membeku.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, perlahan tawanya semakin besar dengan matanya yang mulai memproduksi cairan bening yang menggenangi matanya dan perlahan menuju pipinya.

Tes

Setetes air mata jatuh, diikuti dengan air mata lainnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tawa Jungkook semakin membesar. Sayangnya, bukan tawa senang yang keluar. Melainkan sebuah tawa dengan sejuta emosi di baliknya.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cukup sulit. Gagang pintunya terasa dingin sekali dan Taehyung memiliki sebuah firasat buruk tentang ini.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju lorong ruang tamu. Firasatnya benar. Keadaan disana benar-benar kacau. Salju turun di dalam ruangan dan seluruh ruangan disini membeku sempurna. Taehyung mendapati Jungkook yang sedang tertawa di bawah hujan salju buatannya. Membuat namja yang lahir di bulan Desember tersebut bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Tawa Jungkook terdengar frustasi. Bahkan itu terdengar lebih mirip sebagai raungan seseorang yang tengah depresi dibandingkan sebuah tawa bahagia.

"Brengsek. Kalau monster sialan itu tidak di hentikan maka rumah ini akan membeku sempurna dibuatnya." Taehyung bermonolog sendiri. Memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan Jungkook. Walaupun sayangnya dia tidak berhasil menemukan satu cara pun.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Gumamnya kesal. Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Berniat untuk menyadarkannya dan membuat semua kekacauan yang di buatnya ini kembali seperti semula.

"Lalu kenapa mereka _membuatku?"_

Langkah Taehyung terhenti begitu mendengar racauan Jungkook. Dia menatap Jungkook yang masih saja terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau terlahir seperti ini? Tidak memiliki teman, hyungku membenciku, papa juga, nenek yang menyayangiku sudah pergi ke langit, dan _mama_ juga pergi entah kemana. Aku bahkan lebih baik mati dari pada seperti ini terus."

Jungkook kembali tertawa. Dia membentuk sebuah es yang menyerupai pisau di tangan kanannya dan mengayunkannya cepat menuju pergelangan tangan kirinya. Berniat untuk memotong urat nadinya.

Taehyung berteriak jangan dan berlari cepat berharap dapat mencegah Jungkook melakukannya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi cepat hanya karena melihat Jungkook yang membahayakan nyawanya. Padahal Taehyung sendiri membenci Jungkook. Membenci namja dihadapannya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Harusnya dia senang melihat Jungkook melakukan ini. Namun, semuanya terjadi di luar kehendak Taehyung.

Taehyung terlambat.

Darah segar langsung menyembur keluar dari luka tusukan Jungkook. Mengenai sebagian wajahnya dan salju putih di sekitar Jungkook yang warnanya sangat kontras dengan darah segar milik Jungkook.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Jungkook. Dengan cepat Taehyung memeriksa luka di pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihatnya membuat Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan bingung.

"Yah, lukanya hilang."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, seolah-olah dia baru saja tidak sengaja melepaskan salah satu kaki belalang dan mengucapkannya dengan mudah. Walaupun kekecewaan tersirat jelas dari nada suaranya.

Taehyung baru saja akan memarahi Jungkook yang masih bisa santai dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelum dia melihat sendiri luka yang Jungkook buat tadi perlahan menutup layaknya es yang kembali disatukan dan detik berikutnya, luka Jungkook hilang. Hilang tak berbekas seolah-olah namja manis di hadapannya ini tidak melakukan hal ekstrim apapun.

"Yya Kim Jungkook!" Taehyung menyentak tubuh Jungkook keras setelah sadar dari keterjutannya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya polos. Menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan lugunya walaupun onyx kembar miliknya meredup.

"Ta-tae hyung _._ "

.

.

.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook menuju kamar adiknya itu. Setelah Taehyung yang sejak tadi memarahinya karena hampir membuat satu rumah ini membeku, Taehyung menggendong Jungkook menuju kamarnya dengan dalih kalau dia takut Jungkook kembali membekukan sesuatu lagi.

Jungkook sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu dia hanya berusaha kembali meregang nyawanya dan Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Hyung."

Jungkook memanggil Taehyung pelan. Sedikit takut sebenarnya.

Taehyung sendiri hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan mendudukan dirinya di dekat Jungkook. "Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau membenciku hyung?"

Pertanyaan polos itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Membuat Taehyung harus menghela nafas lelah. "Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya padamu barusan brengsek." Jungkook menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya marah.

"Harusnya tadi aku mati hyung." Jungkook masih menunduk. Dan Taehyung diam menatap Jungkook penuh Tanya.

"Harusnya aku mati tadi. Ah, tidak harusnya sejak lama aku mati. Tapi berkat _bakat_ ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Air mata kembali menetes melewati celah mata Jungkook.

Taehyung tetap diam mendengarkan menunggu Jungkook kembali berbicara. Jungkook tetap diam dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan yang Taehyung lihat hanyalah tubuh Jungkook bergetar menahan tangis dengan beberapa isakan kecil yang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mati, jangan mati. Dan jangan melukai dirimu sendiri bodoh!" Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya. Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" _karena aku entah kenapa mengkhawatirkanmu sialan!_ "Karena itu hanya akan merepotkan banyak orang."

Taehyung berbalik pergi keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

"Taehyung _hyung,_ terimakasih." Jungkook berucap pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri berhasil dibuatnya membeku selama beberapa detik berkat ucapan tulus Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa hatinya perlahan menghangat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menerima ucapan terimakasih dari monster brengsek sepertimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Benih-benih entah apa itu sepertinya sudah mulai tumbuh. Khekhekhe**

 **Maafkan Val yang sudah menistakan Jungkook disini.#EvilSmirk**

 **Terimakasih Juga buat para readers sekalian yang udah nyempatin waktu kalian buat baca fanfic amatiran begini.. :')**

 **Val nggak tahu mau bilang apa**

 **Tapi Val ngucapin terimakasih banget buat yang sudah ngefollow, review, dan favoritekan fanfiction yang ternistakan ini. Buat silent readers sekalian #kalaukalianada juga Val mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih.**

 **Dan Val senang banget nerima respon positif dari kalian semua… ^^**

…

 **Ah ya~**

 **Disini Vkooknya Gimana?**

 **Taehyung kelihatan bagaimana disini?**

 **Jungkook juga gimana?**

 **Little note: maafkan Val yang tidak mengikutsertakan Jimin di chap ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirimkan saran/komentar/kritik/ dan apapun itu di kolom komentar yang ada di bawah ini…^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last,,**

 **Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, Incest, etc…**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook/Top!Tae/Bott!Kook**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen, ah BTW disini marga Jungkook Kim ya, bukan Jeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan gontai menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya. Dia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa peduli dengan Taehyung yang sedang asik menikmati cereal sabtu paginya, dan bahkan tidak mengindahkan sapaan beberapa pelayan rumah mereka.

Jungkook menaikan tudung hoodie hitamnya begitu dia keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim dan terus berjalan dengan tatapapan matanya yang sudah meredup dengan sempurna itu.

Langkah kakinya membawanya kepada gedung apartemen Jimin. Jungkook berdiri sebentar memandangi gedung dengan 8 lantai tersebut sebelum berjalan memasukinya. Mengunjungi Jimin sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

.

.

.

Taehyung memandang kotak cerealnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Well, sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung dengan beberapa hal. Diantaranya yaitu kenapa semalam dia terlihat _sedikitI_ peduli dengan adiknya itu dan berikutnya, entah kenapa Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jungkook.

Taehyung menggedikan bahunya pelan. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan sarapan menyenangkannya tanpa kehadiran Jungkook di rumah ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan sebuah koper disisinya. Perjalanan bisnis. Yeah, itu memang menjadi alasan utama kenapa sang kepala keluarga berdarah dingin tersebut sangat jarang ada di rumah dan Taehyung tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Karena menurutnya, semenjak ibunya –mamanya, pergi dia memang tidak pernah peduli lagi hampir dengan seluruh keluarganya dan terus menumpuk dendam pada Jungkook.

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk memikirkan berbagai hal.

" _Harusnya aku mati tadi. Ah, tidak harusnya sejak lama aku mati. Tapi berkat bakat ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya"_

Ucapan Jungkook semalam kembali terngiang dalam benak Taehyung. Membuat namja tampan yang lahir di Daegu itu kembali memunculkan berbagai spekulasi tentang ucapan Jungkook.

Sebercah perasaan khawatir pun turut timbul namun berhasil di tepis begitu saja oleh Taehyung. Tidak, dia tidak ingin memiliki perasaan yang dianggapnya menjijikan itu untuk adiknya. Terlebih untuk seseorang yang hampir merebut pengelihatan Taehyung dan membuat mamanya pergi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?" Jimin bertanya, dengan nada yang biasa pula. Namun entah kenapa sejak tadi Jungkook hanya bisa duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Jimin menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

"Er… Jim, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Jungkook balik bertanya, membuat Jimin mau tak mau menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan Jungkook yang saat ini. Jimin menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa. "Tentu saja." Jawaban Jimin yang mantap itu membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jimin.

"Sebenarnya apa bakatmu?" Jungkook memulai pertanyaannya dengan nada yang sedikit ragu. Karena jujur saja, Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan seperti ini.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dengan kaki yang masih tetap menyilang.

" _Bakat_ ku ya?" Jungkook mengangguk kecil membuat senyuman Jimin semakin berkembang. "Aku tidak yakin kau dapat mempercayainya. Tapi, biar kuberitahu. Aku, dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak orang lain lihat, mengendalikan, melenyapkan dan berkomunikasi dengan _mereka_ semua. Dan satu rahasia kecil untukmu bunny, aku ini adalah sahabat baik kegelapan." Jimin tersenyum penuh arti. Menatap Jungkook yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"J-jadi kau bisa melihat hantu?!"

"Berkomunikasi dengan _mereka_ , melenyapkan _mereka_ , dan mengendalikan _mereka_ juga aku bisa melakukannya."

Jungkook berdecak kagum. Membuat senyuman khas seorang Park Jimin kembali ke pemiliknya. "Nah, selanjutnya aku ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa kau Kim Jungkook. Karena menurut salah satu _temanku,_ kau bukanlah orang biasa."

Jungkook kembali menundukan kepalanya. Matanya yang tadi mulai menunjukkan binar lagi kini kembali redup. "Kalau aku mengatakannya, apakah kau tidak akan membenciku?" Jungkook bertanya pelan membuat Jimin kembali bingung dengan pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan Jungkook.

Jimin bergerak mendekat ke arah Jungkook mengelus lembut punggunya. "Hei, kita ini sahabat Kook. Kau bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri, jadi kenapa aku harus membencimu?" Jimin berujar dengan nada menenangkan sekaligus meyakinkan.

Jungkook masih terus menunduk, tidak berani menatap Jimin. Dia melambaikan tangan kanannya ke udara dan memperlihatkan _bakat_ miliknya membuat Jimin yang berdecak kagum melebihi Jungkook tadi.

"Whoa, daebak. Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki elemen es dan juga berbakat untuk mengendalikannya." Jimin berucap tulus membuat Jungkook lega sekaligus senang mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Chim, kau orang ketiga yang setidaknya mau menerimaku seutuhnya." Jungkook tersenyum tulus. Memancarkan kebahagiaan yang juga turut di rasakan Jimin.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu yang lain. Maksudku,kenapa hanya ada tiga orang yang mau menerimamu seutuhnya?" Pertanyaan Jimin sukses membuat Jungkook kembali memancarkan aura suramnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Senyuman dengan banyak sekali arti di baliknya.

"Mereka membenciku."

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri gang kumuh entah dimana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 PM dan Jungkook masih belum pulang. Dia juga sempat menolak tawaran Jimin untuk menginap di apartemenya tadi dengan dalih dia tidak Ingin membuat Jimin repot.

Jungkook terus berjalan menyusuri jalan dan bahkan tudak memperhatikan sekitar membuatnya tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seorang pria asing yang kelihatannya tidak baik.

"Hei!"

Jungkook membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar sebuah suara asing memanggilnya.

"Kau memang –ugh"

Pertanyaan Jungkook belum saja selesai dan pria asing itu sudah lebih dulu memukulinya diikuti dengan beberapa teman-temannya yang juga ikut memukuli Jungkook walaupun Jungkook yakin mereka tidak tahu apa pokok permasalahannya.

"Dasar tikus kecil. Siapa kau berani-beraninya menabrakku huh?!" Sebuah bogem mentah kembali di layangkan pria asing tersebut ke wajah mulus Jungkook. Dia dan teman-temannya terus memukuli Jungkook tanpa ampun mencoba untuk merusak wajah tampan Jungkook.

"KALIAN, berhenti disitu!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi aksi mereka. Membuat Jungkook bersyukur dalam hati karena berkat suara tersebut Jungkook tidak jadi menggunakan _bakat_ nya.

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Pria asing yang memukuli Jungkook langsung berdiri, memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok tersebut lebih jelas.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Sosok tersebut berjalan semakin dekat menampakan sesosok namja tinggi yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan aura gelap yang mencekam. "K-kau siapa kau?" Jungkook memperhatikan pria asing yang baru saja memukulinya ini berdiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat.

"Rap Monster, itu aku. Dan sebelum aku mencabuti tulang kalian satu persatu saat ini juga, kusarankan kalian lebih baik segera menyingkir dari wilayahku."

.

.

.

"Tahan sedikit." Pria tersebut menekan pelan luka Jungkook dengan sebuah kapas yang sudah dicelupkan dengan alcohol.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kim Namjoon kalau kau mau tahu." Pria itu –Namjoon bergumam pelan di sela-sela pekerjaannya. Dengan telaten dia membersihkan luka yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuh Jungkook. Ah, saat ini Jungkook memang sedang berada di flat sederhana milik Namjoon setelah pria tadi menyelamatkannya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Namjoon kembali bersuara, sebenarnya dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah cantik namja di hadapannya ini. Apalagi matanya. Hanya saja ingatannya sepertinya tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya kali ini.

"Ugh.. Aku Jungkook, Kim Jungkook." Jungkook sedikit meringis pelan begitu Namjoon membersihkan luka di sudut bibirnya. "Ah mian, apa aku terlalu kasar?" Namjoon menaruh seluruh peralatannya kembali ke tempatnya. Matanya terus menerus memperhatikan Jungkook. Wajahnya benar-benar mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Dan maafkan aku hanya bisa membersihkan lukamu." Jungkook menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. Dia mencoba menampilkan senyumannya walaupun harus kembali merasakan sakit di sudut bibirnya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkan anda Namjoon-ssi, dan terimakasih atas segalanya." Jungkook berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk Namjoon.

"Nah, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu Jungkook-ah. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung, lagi pula kau terlihat lebih muda dariku." Jungkook mengangguk kecil sebenarnya dia sedikit curiga dengan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menolongnya. Tapi sepertinya dia harus menepis seluruh perasaan negative yang ada otaknya karena firasatnya entah mengapa mengatakan kalau Namjoon bukanlah pria jahat.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu hyung. Tapi aku harus pulang." Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum matanya beralih melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya kemudian mengumpat pelan. "Fuck, astaga aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang sudah tengah malam. Biar kuantar kau dan jangan membantah karena aku masih membutuhkan beberapa informasi darimu."

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihat Namjoon entah kenapa terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang bingung.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disana tadi, kau tahu kalau itu bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk namja sepertimu?"

"Er.. aku tersesat hyung."

Namjoon mengangguk kecil mendengarnya. Jungkook berjalan pelan di samping Namjoon matanya dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan kakinya. "Kau sendiri hyung, kenapa ada disana dan kenapa tadi kau mengatakan kepada pria asing itu namamu Rap Monster." Jungkook memandang Namjoon dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Well, aku sering melewati gang itu. Lagipula itu memang teritoriku dan untuk Rap Monster itu namaku saat aku menjadi rapper underground." Namjoon menendang kerikil kecil yang memnghalangi jalannya. Mereka berdua padahal baru saja bertemu dan bahkan baru saja berkenalan tadi tapi sekarang mereka bahkan terlihat seperti seorang ayah dan anak yang sedang berjalan-jalan menghindari amukan seorang ibu.

Ah~ ngomong-ngomong tentang ibu, Jungkook sebenarnya sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Tapi, dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk menemui namja cantik yang sudah meninggalkannya selama 13 tahun.

"Ini rumahmu?" Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jungkook yang masih asik berkelana dalam pikirannya menabrak punggung tegap Namjoon. "Ugh." Jungkook memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut sakit, dia menatap bangunan besar didepannya kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Ne hyung, ini rumahku." Namjoon berdecak kecil melihat bangunan mewah dihadapannya. Dia tidak heran dengan fakta Jungkook yang merupakan anak dari orang berada. Tapi fakta jika Jungkook adalah salah satu putra dari pengusaha sukses se –Asia membuatnya sedikit terkejut karena yang dia tahu berdasarkan berita yang beredar Kim Chanyeol hanya memiliki seorang anak dan kalau benar jika Jungkook juga merupakan anak dari pengusaha mapan itu, membuat Namjoon bertanya-tanya kenapa kehadiran Jungkook luput dari perhatian media.

 _Atau mungkin, mereka memang tidak ingin bocah ini muncul di hadapan public_?

Seorang namja tampan dengan penampilan kasualnya keluar dari halaman rumah Jungkook. Dia hampir saja tidak memperdulikan eksistensi Jungkook dan Namjoon yang padahal berada tepat disampingnya sebelum suara berat Namjoon membuatnya menoleh.

"Hei, Kau Kim Taehyung kan?"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap datar pria tinggi asing disampingnya ini. Matanya juga menangkap sosok Jungkook yang ada disamping pria tinggi ini. "Ada apa?" Taehyung balik bertanya matanya terus menerus memperhatikan Jungkook dengan beberapa luka di wajah─

Taehyung menatap tajam Jungkook entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat amat tidak suka melihat Jungkook penuh luka. Tidak, tidak.

 _Hanya aku yang boleh melukainya_

"Aku Kim Namjoon, dan aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan Jungkook."

Namjoon mendorong Jungkook ke hadapan Taehyung membuat pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu mundur sedikit.

"Dia adikmu kan. Harusnya kau lebih memperhatikannya Taehyung-Ssi jangan sampai kau menyesal _sepertiku_." Setelah membisikkan kata ambigu itu Namjoon berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang terlarut dalam pikirannya dan Jungkook yang menatap punggung Namjoon yang perlahan menjauh.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya kembali focus pada Jungkook yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. "Papa ada di rumah. Dan kau, ikut aku." Taehyung berjalan memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Niatnya yang sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah klub dan melakukan one night stand batal berkat kehadiran Jungkook yang entah kenapa mampu membuat dunia Taehyung teralihkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Hyung, dimana papa?" Jungkook bertanya pelan dengan suara yang hampir tidak dapat didengar Taehyung. "Tidur." Taehyung menjawab datar dan terus berjalan menuju lantai dua. Mereka berhenti di depan kamar Taehyung dan Taehyung memasukinya begitu saja lain halnya dengan Jungkook yang hanya termangu diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau disana?" Dan berkat ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook dengan sedikit ragu berjalan memasuki kamar Taehyung. Dia berdiri di samping ranjang Taehyung saat hyungnya itu dengan santainya mendudukan dirinya di ranjang.

"Jadi, Kim Jungkook. Kau kemana saja seharian ini huh?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan aura gelapnya yang terasa sangat jelas. Jungkook mati-matian menahan _bakat_ nya untuk tidak membekukan ruangan ini karena sungguh Taehyung yang ada di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat mengerikan dibandingkan apapun.

"A-apartemen Jimin." Jungkook terus menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya hanya focus pada kakinya yang beralaskan sepasang sandal rumahan yang yah setidaknya tidak semengerikan Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bertemu pria aneh tadi." Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kea rah Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook lama dan entah kenapa dia merasa seperti berenang di dalam kegelapan malam tanpa ujung saat menatap manic kelam Jungkook. Dengan cepat dia segera menguasai kembali keadaan dengan balas menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Na-namjoon _ie_ hyung bukan orang aneh." Jungkook mencoba untuk membela Namjoon karena dia memang bukan orang aneh. Tidak, dia bahkan menolong Jungkook dan tentu saja dia tidak aneh.

Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya sebelum sebuah seringai terukir jelas di bibirnya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook, mencoba menyudutkan namja dengan gigi kelinci tersebut. "Jadi, kau sudah berani melawanku?"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat. Dia tidak bermaksud melawan hyungnya sungguh. Dia, dia hanya ingin membela Namjoon.

"T-tidak hyung." Jungkook berjalan mundur mencoba menjaga jarak dari Taehyung saat namja dihadapannya ini terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Langkahnya berhenti begitu punggungnya menyentuh tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Seringai Taehyung semakin lebar melihat kelinci kecil di hadapannya ini tersudut.

"Katakan padaku dari mana saja kau!"

Luka di sudut bibir Jungkook kembali terasa sakit begitu Taehyung dengan sengaja menekannya kuat membuat sudut mata Jungkook sudah mulai digenangi air mata.

"A-aku tersesat di sebuah gang saat pulang dari rumah Jimin. D-dan aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang membuat dia dan teman-temannya berakhir memukuliku." Jungkook menutup matanya rapat dia tidak mau menatap Taehyung yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan seorang psycho gila.

"Dan kau bertemu Namjoon, begitu?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan dingin Taehyung. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga untuk kali ini saja Taehyung tidak memukulnya. Dan dengan susah payah dia benar-benar menahan _bakat_ nya agar tidak muncul begitu saja.

" _Tidak ada yang boleh melukaimu selain aku_." Taehyung berbicara dengan suara seraknya yang membuat Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Taehyung dengan raut bingung yang entah kenapa membuat Taehyung menggertakan giginya pelan. Karena sungguh, dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaan aneh kembali menyelimutinya begitu melihat Jungkook sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook bertanya pelan membuat Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa hanya hyung yang boleh menyakitiku? Apakah hyung sebegitnya membenciku?"

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata indah Jungkook. Taehyung melihatnya, binar mata Jungkook yang benar-benar redup dan perasaan sesak muncul begitu saja saat Taehyung melihat Jungkook terlihat begitu menyedihkan dihadpannya kini.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja membunuhku saat ini juga?" air mata terus menerus mengalir di onyx kembar Jungkook. "Mungkin, _mama_ akan pulang kalau aku mati." Taehyung tetap diam di posisinya menatap Jungkook "Hyung dan papa juga akan sangat senang kan jika aku mati?" Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar tidak peduli lagi dengan memar dan luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Lagi pula aku tidak bisa melukai diriku sendiri." Jungkook menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Biar kuberi saru rahasia terbesarku hyung. Aku, aku tidak bisa melukai diriku sendiri, tidak. Tubuhku akan beregenerasi lebih cepat saat aku melakukannya."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang penuh harap namun terlihat begitu menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan. "Jadi hyung bun –uh."

Sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut mendarat tepat di permukaan bibir Jungkook membuat Jungkook membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

Taehyung sendiri juga sedikit kaget dengan reflex tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba mencium Jungkook seperti ini. Entahlah, yang dia inginkan hanya membungkam mulut Jungkook yang sejak tadi mengucapkan berbagai kalimat yang tidak ingin didengar Taehyung.

Perlahan dia melumat pelan bibir Jungkook membuat dongsaeng yang seharusnya dibencinya ini menutup matanya. Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jungkook menghasilkan tertahan yang memberikan Taehyung akses untuk menjamah rongga mulut adiknya itu.

Taehyung masih terus mencium Jungkook hingga sang dongsaeng memukul pelan dada Taehyung saat paru-parunya kekurangan asupan oksigen.

Taehyung mengecap bibirnya sendiri saat sesi ciuman itu berakhir.

 _Manis,_ dan Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa dia kembali menginginkan dirinya yang melumat habis bibir mungil Jungkook.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sialan, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Maafkan**_ **Val atas keterlambatan update ini.**

 **Kegiatan yang menumpuk di dunia nyata + Otak yang sempat buntu ngebuat Val jadi menunda jadwal Update. Dan Thanks buat readers sekalian yang masih mau baca fanfic ini. Dan kalau ceritanya alurnya kecepetan sekali lagi Val minta maaf. Val masih amatir dalam menulis cerita berchapter seperti ini.**

 **Terimakasih buat readers sekalian yang mau nyempatin diri untuk ninggalin jejak di kolom review.**

 **Dan yeah, chapter kali ini wordnya Val sedikit perbanyak. Niatnya sih Val bakalan panjangin lagi wordnya selama ide masih mengalir di chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

 **Dan buat readers nim sekalian yang sedang berpuasa,**

 **Val mengucapkan selamat Berpuasa, semoga puasa kalian semua lancar tanpa hambatan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last…**

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, Incest, etc…**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook/Top!Tae/Bott!Kook**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen, ah BTW disini marga Jungkook Kim ya, bukan Jeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Kim Taehyung, hyung yang amat sangat membencinya semalam menciumnya. Well, setelah kejadian itu Jungkook memang langsung didepak Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dan hyungnya itu kembali lagi pada sifat awalnya yang memang sedikit –sangat kejam kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak habis pikir kenapa Taehyung, yang notabene sangat membencinya bisa menciumnya semalam.

"Apa perkataanku salah?" Jungkook bertanya entah pada siapa. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan yang terus berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Mengingat soal ciuman itu entah kenapa jantung Jungkook berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan rona merah akan menghiasi wajahnya begitu kejadian semalam kembali terulang di benak Jungkook.

Ini salah, tapi entah kenapa Jungkook menyukainya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia tidak boleh menyukai hyungnya atau Taehyung akan semakin membencinya. Lagi pula hubungan darah merupakan hal yang tabu di kalangan masyarakat awam.

Jungkook bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan tergesa menuju kamar mandi. Hari sabtu mungkin dia memang mendapatkan jatah liburan dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya tapi sebagai gantinya di hari minggu seperti ini dia harus bekerja full time dan Jungkook tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Yah, setidaknya dengan ini mungkin aku bisa melupakannya sebentar."

.

.

.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Bahkan Taehyung harus menelan obat tidur agar setidaknya dia dapat tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung sementara karena baying-bayang akan dirinya yang mencium Jungkook –melumat habis bibirnya dengan rakus, masih terbayang jelas di benak Taehyung.

Dan rasa manis bibirnya.

Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuknya. Tidak peduli dengan guyuran air dari shower yang mungkin sudah menghapus jejak bibir Jungkook disana. Taehyung tidak peduli karena entah kenapa dia masih dapat merasakan manisnya bibir Jungkook di lidahnya yang kini ingin meminta lebih.

Jujur saja, Taehyung tidak pernah mengecap bibir dengan rasa semanis itu selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya. Dan sepertinya Taehyung menginginkannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

 _Bahkan lebih._

Taehyung menggasak surainya frustasi. Seharusnya dia membenci Jungkook segenap jiwa raganya. Tapi kenapa sebuah perasaan asing menyelimutinya dengan erat sekuat Taehyung mencoba untuk membenci Jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyu –arrgh… Tae, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau hampir mengucapkannya!?"

Dan detik itu juga, dibawah guyuran shower yang dingin itu Taehyung mulai meragukan perasaan bencinya terhadap Jungkook.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Taehyung yang sedang asik bersandar didekat pintu keluar. Otaknya otomatis memutar ulang reka adegan semalam dan Jungkook mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak membekukan seluruh rumah ini berkat perasaan asing yang saat ini tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Mencoba menghiraukan Taehyung dan bersikap seperti biasa. Jungkook melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar sebelum sebuah tangan besar menahannya pergi.

"Mau kemana?" suara berat Taehyung menyapa gendang telinga Jungkook membuat namja bergigi kelinci ini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bekerja." Jungkook berucap lirih. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena papanya, Chanyeol pasti sedang asik berkutat di ruang kerjanya atau jika dia melihat Jungkook saat ini mungkin lebam di tubuhnya akan bertambah.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung saat suara berat itu perlahan melembut. Dia tidak yakin tapi mungkin saja memang pendengarannya sedikit bermasalah berkat dia yang terlalu sering menjadi samsak tinju keluarganya.

"Eh." Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya polos. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung mencoba mati-matian menahan gairahnya agar tidak kembali menerkam kelinci kecil dihadapannya ini.

 _Tidak, aku harus membencinya bukan sebaliknya._

"Lupakan." Taehyung menghempaskan tangan Jungkook kasar sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang teridam membisu. Setengah bingung dengan kelakuan hyungnya sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Hei Kook, kau kenapa?" Wonwoo menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan. Sejak tadi teman kelincinya ini terlihat tidak focus dalam pekerjaannya. "Apa kau sakit?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Jungkook memang sering datang dengan keadaan seperti baru saja selesai berkelahi dan itu membuat seluruh pekerja café disini khawatir dengan bocah kelinci itu apalagi Seokjin yang merupakan pemilik café. Dan sekarang dia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Entahlah, Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa yang dia tahu saat ini Jungkook sedikit lebih banyak melamun dan itu membuat kinerjanya terganggu.

"A-aa.. aku baik-baik saja hyung. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jungkook meraih nampan cokelatnya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur setelah memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang menurutnya bisa membuat Wonwoo sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kook, ada seseorang yang mencarimu!"

"Siapa?" Jungkook bertanya setengah berteriak disela kegiatan mencuci piringnya. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Park Jimin dan Kim Namjoon." Jungkook langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat kedua nama tersebut disebut.

"Buat apa mereka kemari. Apalagi Namjoon?"

Setelah membereskan pekerjaannya Jungkook bergegas kedepan dan mendapati dua namja dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda itu tengah asik mengobrol dengan Seokjin. Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan berjalan santai mendekati ketiga namja itu.

Jimin yang pertamakali menyadari kedatangan Jungkook di antara mereka. "Hei Kook!" Pekiknya senang membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh kea rah Jimin. "Hei, Jungkook." Namjoon meninju pelan bahu Jungkook membuat namja yang paling muda meringis kecil. "Ah, Hei Namjoon hyung. Dan ugh Jimin."

Seokjin menekuk alisnya, memasang raut wajah sebal. "Kau tidak menyapaku Kook?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada setengah sebal membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Seokjin hyung, astaga jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu kan aku lebih menyayangimu." Jungkook berucap setengah bercanda membuat senyuman Seokjin mengembang sempurna.

"JUNGKOOK." Jimin membentak Jungkook membuat ketiga pasang mata disana menatap Jimin bingung. Jimin segera memeluk erat Jungkook dengan gerakan yang di dramatisir. "Astaga, jangan menyelingkuhi sahabatmu ini." Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Jungkook hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Yya! Kau bisa membunuh Jungkook jika memeluknya seperti itu." Namjoon memperingati. Sedikit bersimpati dengan Jungkook yang ternyata memiliki seorang sahabat over protektif seperti Jimin.

Jungkook menginjak kaki Jimin keras setelah dia melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan mencoba menghiraukan Jimin yang malah berbalik memelototinya tajam. "Jadi, ada apa kalian mencariku? Dan ugh, kenapa kalian berdua bisa saling kenal?" Jungkook menunjuk Namjoon dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk menemui kekasihku. Tapi mendengar bocah bantet ini yang berteriak heboh memanggil seseorang dengan nama Kim Jungkook membuatku ikut-ikutan mencarimu. Dan hei, aku baru tahu kau bekerja disini." Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin mesra membuat namja cantik yang dipeluknya itu merona hebat di buatnya.

"Aaa~ aku baru tahu kalau Jin hyung memiliki kekasih. Dan kita baru saja kenal kemarin hyung, kita bahkan belum saling mengenal dengan dekat. Dan aku yakin kalau Jimin tidak berteriak heboh mencariku kau juga tidak akan tahu jika aku bekerja disini." Jungkook berucap datar sedikit risih sebenarnya dengan Jimin yang kembali mencoba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Astaga Jim, kau kenapa sih? Jangan peluk-peluk aku bukan kekasihmu kalau kau mau tahu!" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal dengan ucapan sarkas Jungkook. Astaga Jungkook memang memiliki berbagai keperibadian yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya.

"Memang bukan sih, tapi kau itu sahabat tersayangku jadi tidak ada salahnya kan memelukmu seperti ini. Dan aku kemari karena aku merindukanmu." Jimin kembali memeluk Jungkook erat membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sejak tadi menyaksikan interaksi dua sahabat ini tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Park Jimin! Lepaskan aku ugh. Kau boleh memelukku tapi jangan didepan umum seperti ini dan kalau kau merindukanku sebaiknya pesan sesuatu karena aku harus bekerja." Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan binar mata yang kelewat antusias. "Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku akan memesan sesuatu." Jimin berdehem kecil sebelum menyebutkan pesanannya. "Aku pesan Kim Jungkook dengan sebuah bandana kelinci dikepalanya untuk seorang hyung dan sahabat tampan Park Jimin."

Jungkook mencebik kesal ke arah Jimin kemudian mendepak kepala Jimin dengan buku catatan yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

Lonceng mungil yang dipasang Seokjin di pintu café berdenting kecil menandakan ada seorang pengungjung yang datang. Bukan hanya seorang sebenarnya, melainkan dua orang namja dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang beruntungnya tidak terlalu Nampak.

"Hei Yoongi, Tae! Kenapa kalian kemari, dan dimana Hoseok?" Yoongi dan Taehyung berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan mendudukan diri mereka di kursi kosong disana. Yoongi berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja untuk memesan makanan hyung. Lagi pula café ini dibuka untuk umum kan? Dan soal Hoseok, dia pulang ke Gwangju. Noonanya sakit." Seokjin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, sudah kebal dengan ucapan sarkas Yoongi yang sebenarnya menusuk hati.

"Hmn… kalau begitu semoga saja noona Hoseok cepat sembuh."

"Eh hyung dia siapa? Dan kenapa ada Jimin disini?" Taehyung menunjuk Namjoon yang duduk disamping kiri Seokjin dan juga Jimin yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Persis sekali seperti potret keluarga bahagia menurut Taehyung.

"Dia Kim Namjoon, kekasihku ngomong-ngomong. Dan memangnya Jimin tidak boleh kemari? Ayolah, café ini masih di buka untuk umum sayang." Kali ini sepertinya giliran Namjoon yang sedikit merona mendengar ucapan Seokjin lain halnya dengan Yoongi yang mendengus sebal. "Whoa, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepada kami kalau kau memiliki kekasih?" Taehyung berdecak kagum, salut dengan hyungnya yang ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Buat apa harus mengatakannya? Dan Taehyung-ssi, sepertinya kau mengalami amnesia karena ini aku Kim Namjoon yang semalam." Taehyung tertawa kecil dan menampilkan cengiran kotaknya. "Sepertinya aku memang sedikit lupa Namjoon-ssi."

"Ermn.. permisi, tapi pesanan kalian sudah datang." Jungkook berujar pelan mengintrupsi. Dia menaruh pesanan Jimin dan Namjoon di hadapan mereka dan sukses menghentikan obrolan seru antara dua buah kubu yang bersebrangan meja tersebut.

"Aigoo~ kau manis sekali Jungkook _ie_ ku sayang." Jimin mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook gemas, menghasilkan sebuah decak sebal dari Jungkook walaupun namja kelinci itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Karena, entah kenapa pujian Jimin terdengar seperti sebuah pujian dari seorang kakak di telinga Jungkook dan Jungkook menyukainya.

Mereka tidak memperhatikan Taehyung yang sejak tadi sudah menahan geraman kesalnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya seorang Kim Jungkook berhasil membuat Kim Taehyung cemburu berkat interaksinya dengan Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sekarang sudah malam dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jungkook menendang sebuah kaleng kecil di hadapannya menghasilkan bunyi berisik yang sedikit mengganggu.

Klontang

Kaleng tersebut kembali terlempar ke arah Jungkook membuat namja cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan. Mencari siapa saja si penendang. Karena, jika dia tidak menemukan pelakunya maka Jungkook akan menghubungi seorang Park Jimin untuk segera kemari atau bahkan membekukan Trotoar ini.

Matanya membulat kaget begitu mendapati sesosok Kim Taehyung yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini. Serius, tingkah hyungnya beberapa jam belakangan ini benar-benar aneh dan membuat Jungkook bingung.

"T-tae _hyung._ " Jungkook melangkah mundur teratur. Menyaksikan hyungnya yang berdiri di sini, di trotoar jalanan Seoul yang mulai sepi lebih menakutkan dari pada bertemu sesosok hantu manapun. "Ada apa, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Taenyung berujar tenang. Kakinya perlahan melangkah maju, mengikuti Jungkook yang terus menerus mundur. Dengan cepat Taehyung segera menangkap tangan Jungkook dan menariknya pergi.

Jungkook menatap punggung tegap Taehyung bingung. Berbagai prasangka mmulai muncul begitu Taehyung membawanya pergi. Jungkook tidak berani bertanya, tidak dia tidak mau menerima delikan kejam dari Taehyung jika dia mencoba untuk bertanya. Yang Jungkook mau dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan hari ini dengan bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya. Tanpa gangguan dari papa dan hyungnya akan terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Sayang sekali, tapi itu hanya ekspektasinya belaka.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook menuju sebuah gang sempit dan begitu saja menghempaskan tangan Jungkook yang sejak tadi digenggamnya erat dengan kasar.

Jungkook meringis pelan melihat pergelangan tangannya yang kini memerah berkat hyungnya. Belum sempat Jungkook berkata apapun, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu memojokkan dirinya di tembok kumuh dibelakangnya.

"Kau, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan bocah pendek itu huh?!" Taehyung bertanya dengan deep voicenya yang membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang. Jungkook mengernyit bingung dia menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah penuh Tanya. "Hyung…" Taehyung semakin memojokkannya begitu tidak mendengar jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Jawab aku!" Gumamnya pelan dan itu terdengar lebih mirip seperti sebuah perintah absolute yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"D-dia sahabatku, jadi wajar jika aku dekat dengannya."

Taehyung memandangnya dingin. Benar-benar dingin. " _Jauhi dia!"_ Jungkook menatap Taehyung tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa maksud hyungnya ini mengatakan itu?

"Jauhi Jimin."

Jungkook membelalakan matanya mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat dinginnya tersebut. Dia bilang untuk menjauhi Jimin? Tidak, tidak. Jungkook tidak mau. Dia tidak akan menjauh dari Jimin karena astaga, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini Jungkook akhirnya bisa benar-benar merasakan apa itu rasanya memiliki seorang hyung. Seorang keluarga lebih tepatnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Setakut apapun dia pada Taehyung, kali ini dia haruslah cukup berani untuk menentang hyungnya itu. Dia tidak mau kembali kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dihidupnya.

"A-aku, aku tidak bisa hyung." Jungkook berucap lirih. Dia menatap hazel kembar Taehyung yang entah kenapa semakin _gelap_. Taehyung menggertakan giginya menahan amarah. "Jauhi dia bodoh!" Taehyung menaikan volume suaranya membuat Jungkook terdiam kaget di tempatnya. "Aku _tidak suka_ melihat kau dekat dengannya." Taehyung melepaskan kukungannya dari Jungkook. Dia menggasak rambutnya kesal. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, dia amat sangat kesal tadi siang melihat kedekatan Jungkook dan namja bantet itu.

"Memangnya kau _siapa_ hyung?"

Jungkook bergumam pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Taehyung. "Huh?!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata elangnya yang tajam. Seharusnya itu cukup untuk membuat Jungkook ciut seperti yang sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Jungkook tidak takut sama sekali. Dia bahkan balas menatap Taehyung tajam, membuat namja tampan yang lahir di musim dingin tersebut tenggelam dalam pesona onyx kelam Jungkook.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau –kau dan papa selalu saja menyiksaku, memukulku, menganggapku hanyalah sebuah bayangan –sampah yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada didunia ini. Kalian –kau membenciku hyung. Kau membenciku disetiap detik jantungmu berdetak. Kau membenciku selama 11 tahun ini. Jadi kenapa, kenapa sekarang kau malah melarangku untuk berada di dekat Jimin padahal kau sendiri tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai adikmu?!"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat Taehyung yang hanya diam mematung. "Jimin, dia bahkan lebih baik darimu hyung. Dia mungkin hanya sahabatku tapi setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang kakak darinya. Dia sudah seperti keluargaku hyung. Jadi tolong, tolong jangan suruh aku menjauh darinya karena aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya." Sekali lagi Jungkook menatap netra kembar Taehyung dengan mata yang mulai digenangi air matanya. " _Kumohon hyung._ " Jungkook menunduk, menatap sepatunya dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir deras.

"Sudah selesai?" Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak mengerti dengan hyungnya. Taehyung sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jungkook yang entah kenapa malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya sekarang.

" _Sudah selesai curhatnya_ huh?!"

Taehyung memasang seringai jahatnya. Untuk kali ini dia benar-benar merasa ingin menjadi penjahatnya. Yah walaupun Taehyung yakin di sepanjang hidupnya dia akan menjadi penjahat paling kejam untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook mendekat. Jarak antara bibir mereka hanya tersisa beberapa centi dan Taehyung dapat merasakan harum nafas Jungkook di hidungnya.

Taehyung menyukainya,

Dia menyukai setiap hembus nafas Jungkook yang menyapa indera penciumannya dan Taehyung ingin menghirupnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Mungkin, Taehyung memang menyukai Jungkook. Dan Taehyung tidak peduli dengan fakta itu. Peduli setan dengan dirinya yang malah berbalik menyukai Jungkook walaupun seharusnya dia membencinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan semuanya, termasuk fakta bahwa Jungkook adalah saudaranya. Dia tidak akan memperdulikannya selama dia bisa kembali merasakan candu yang paling memabukkan.

Maka dengan seringai yang masih terukir di bibirnya Taehyung menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Jungkook dan melumatnya rakus.

Jungkook memberontak ditempatnya membuat Taehyung harus menekan tengkuk Jungkook kuat agar kelinci yang tengah diciumnya ini bisa diam. Jungkook tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tidak, semuanya salah. Logikanya sudah berteriak keras agar Jungkook segera menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

Tapi Jungkook menyukainya,

Dia menyukai setiap lumatan yang dirasakannya. Dia menyukai setiap hembus nafas Taehyung yang menyapa permukaan wajahnya. Walaupun ini semua salah.

Jungkook reflek mencengkram kuat kepala Taehyung saat dirasa ciuman mereka semakin panas dan itu membuat Taehyung menyeringai senang disela ciumannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, turuti perkataanku?"

Taehyung menyeringai kecil melihat Jungkook yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat cantik. Walaupun sebenarnya sekarang Jungkook benar-benar berantakan tapi dimata Taehyung Jungkook terlihat cantik. Lebih cantik dari pada seorang yeoja manapun.

Setelah sesi ciuman mereka tadi, mereka berdua hanya terdiam untuk kembali mengisi persediaan udara di paru-paru mereka dengan rakus. Wajah Jungkook memerah sempurna dan Taehyung sangat senang melihatnya.

"T-tidak, aku tidak mau." Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya dan sepertinya namja cantik tersebut tidak menyadarinya. "Kenapa, apa kau memang sebegitu inginnya memiliki seorang hyung yang baik? Well, aku rasa aku bisa mencobanya." Seringai Taehyung masih melekat diwajah tampannya. Tangannya dengan nakal meraba telinga Jungkook.

Gelengan Jungkook semakin kuat. "Aku, kau tidak akan bisa seperti Jimin." Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya di telinga Jungkook. "Kau tidak akan bisa benar-benar menerimaku hyung. Jadi, lebih baik hyung kembali seperti dulu. Kim Taehyung yang membenci adiknya, aku lebih menyukai kau membenciku hyung dari pada kau yang sekarang. Kau membuatku bingung."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Jungkook berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dalam kegelapan malam yang dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Detik itu juga Taehyung benar-benar menyesali semuanya. Semua yang terjadi selama sebelas tahun ini dan kebenciannya pada Jungkook._

 _Dia menyesali semuanya._

" _Aku memang seorang kakak yang bodoh."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Aloha chingudeul~**

 **I'm back dengan chapter 6 yang semakin nyeleneh.**

 **Hehehe,, mianhae readers-nim. Tolong maafkan Val dengan sepenuh hati.**

 **Dan Val ini 02 Line kalau mau tahu. Masih muda kan? Iyah, tahu kok #GR^^ jadi jangan panggil Val kakak atuh. Val juga lahirnya di bulan yang sama dengan Jimin oppa dan ugh kalau masalah tanggal, kebetulan tanggal kelahiran Val juga sama dengan tanggalnya Taehyung oppa.**

 **Kalau mau lebih dekat dengan Val kalian bisa add WA Val kook~ (082190749348) #TimeToPromote**

 ***Please jangan gebukin Val :P**

 **Val juga nggak bosen-bosennya ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat readers-nim yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang udah mau ngreview Val. #Kecupsatusatu**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to review?^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, Incest, etc…**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook/Top!Tae/Bott!Kook**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen, ah BTW disini marga Jungkook Kim ya, bukan Jeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa!"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan sarapan paginya begitu mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya. Tangannya dengan gerakan anggun mengambil sebuah serbet kemudian menyapukannya pelan di mulutnya sebelum menjawab panggilan Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan suara tegas dan beribawanya. Matanya sibuk memperharikan Taehyung yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Aneh,

Tidak biasanya anaknya bertingkah seperti ini. Chanyeol bahkan yakin jika dia mengajarkan Taehyung untuk selalu bisa mengutarakan isi pikirannya dengan mantap. Bukannya terlihat ragu seperti ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Ditatapnya Taehyung dengan pandangan lembut khas seorang ayah. "Katakan saja, papa tidak akan marah." Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang melembut Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia merutuki sikapnya hari ini yang berubah menjadi tidak seperti seorang Kim Taehyung hanya karena Jungkook.

"M-menurutmu apa kita tidak seharusnya memaafkan Jungkook?" Chanyeol menekuk alisnya dalam mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Matanya menatap Taehyung tajam. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai Taehyung yang membuka topic tentang putera bungsunya –Jungkook. Bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol hanya masih tidak bisa memaafkan kejadian 11 tahun lalu yang disebabkan oleh Jungkook hampir merenggut pengelihatan Taehyung dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol meneguk segelas air miliknya. Nafsu makannya entah mengapa menguap begitu saja. Perutnya tiba-tiba menolak untuk menerima makanan apapun begitu mendengar nama Jungkook. Taehyung menarik nafas pelan mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. "Well, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk memberikan bocah itu kesempatan kedua!?" Taehyung kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mengingat ciumannya dengan Jungkook membuat kepercayaan diri Taehyung kembali dan dia harus mengakuinya jika Jungkook bisa menjadi seorang penyemangatnya hanya dengan mengingat sepotong ingatan tentang dongsaengnya itu.

Chanyeol menaruh gelasnya kasar. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Taehyung. Dia tidak suka dengan ide Taehyung yang terdengar tidak masuk akal ditelinganya. Maka dengan segenap kesabaran yang dimilikinya Chanyeol segera menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya dan berdiri tegap menatap Taehyung dengan tajam. "Dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan itu bahkan jika monster kecil penuh kutukan itu mengembalikan Baekhyun!" Dan setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak pergi menuju kantor meninggalkan Taehyung yang menunduk dalam dengan senyuman pahit terukir jelas di bibirnya.

"Tidak bisa ya."

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan malas menuju meja nakas yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Tangan panjangnya mengambil sebuah ponsel miliknya yang sejak tadi bordering nyaring sepanjang kagiatannya membersihkan diri.

Namjoon segera menempelkan ponsel miliknya tepat di telinganya setelah menggeser ikon berwarna hijau tadi. "Yoboseo." Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di tepian ranjang. Matanya sibuk menatap kea rah jendela flat mungil miliknya.

" _Namjoon-ah, lama tidak bertemu."_ Namjoon langsung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara familiar di seberang sana. "Oh… Baekhyun-hyung! " Kekehan kecil terdengar jelas dari seberang telefon sana membuat Namjoon tanpa sadar mengulas senyuman kecil. " _Bagaimana kabarmu Namjoon-ah?"_ Namjoon mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun deseberang sana. Menurutnya pertanyaan seperti itu terdengar monoton.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku disini hyung. Dan oh, kapan kau pulang? Kalau tidak salah sudah hampir Sembilan tahun kau tidak kembali ke Korea." Namjoon dapat mendengar dengan jelas helaan nafas lelah dari Baekhyun disana. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. " _Kau tahu sendiri jawabanku Namjoon-ah. Aku masih belum bisa pulang dan tidak… aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu alasannya dongsaeng kecilku."_ Namjoon memberengut sebaal mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Jawabannya selama Sembilan tahun terakhir ini memang selalu sama dan Namjoon tidak dapat mendesak Baekhyun untuk mengatakan semuanya jika memang tetangga masa kecilnya yang juga merangkap menjadi sahabat sekaligus hyungnya itu belum siap mengatakannya.

"Well, aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan itu semua hyung. Ah.. tapi kau tahu hyung, aku bertemu dengan seorang bocah dengan bola mata yang benar-benar mirip denganmu." Namjoon kembali teringat dengan Jungkook. Namja bergigi kelinci yang pernah di tolongnya itu memang memiliki mata yang sama persis dengan mata yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

Namjoon dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menahan napasnya terkesiap di seberang sana. Salahkan saja pendengaran tajam Namjoon yang membuat namja tinggi dengan zodiac yang sama dengan Jungkook itu bisa mendengar berbagai macam hal di luar sana dengan jelas.

"Ada apa hyung?" Perasaan khawatir kembali menyelimuti Namjoon saat dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari seberang telepon sana. " _Tidak ada apa-apa Namjoon-ah. Jadi, siapa nama bocah itu hmn?"_ Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa. Melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi Namjoon dengan senyum lebar dan dimple kembarnya menjawab dengan antusias.

"Jungkook, namanya Kim Jungkook hyung!"

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan cepat. Hari ini dia memang sengaja membolos dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Dia tidak akan bisa berkonsenterasi jika pikirannya terus saja menampilkan baying-bayang Jungkook yang menangis. Taehyung tidak bisa focus jika seperti itu terus.

Kakinya membawa Taehyung menju tempat paling pojok di sudut perpustakaan. Taehyung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tumpukan buku. Pikirannya sejak tadi berkelana mengingat kenangan tentang dirinya dan Jungkook sejak dia kecil.

Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri begitu kilasan ingatan tentang dia yang selalu menyakiti Jungkook muncul. Perasaan menyesal itu datang kembali dan Taehyung semakin menyesali semuanya.

"Harusnya, harusnya aku menjadi seorang hyung yang baik."

Taehyung mencengkram rambutnya frustasi saat ingatan akan Jungkook yang hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri terlintas di otaknya.

Brengsek,

Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Kenapa Taehyung baru sadar jika dia, jika dia menyukai Jungkook –ah tidak. Taehyung tidak sekedar menyukai Jungkook. Dia menyayanginya. Taehyung mencintai Jungkook _nya_. Taehyung mencintai dongsaeng kecilnya itu. Dongsaeng yang sudah dibencinya sejak kecil. Dongsaeng yang selalu disakitinya.

Taehyung menyesalinya.

Dia, dia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Tawa menyedihkan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa. Sekalipun Taehyung memiliki cara untuk menebus kesalahannya. Semuanya tidak akan sebanding dengan dia yang selalu menyakiti Jungkook. Membencinya padahal Jungkook tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

.

.

.

Jungkook masih sibuk bergelut di ranjang kamarnya. Dia tidak sekolah ngomong-ngomong. Berkat kejadian semalam suhu tubuh Jungkook meningkat drastis dan menyebabkan dirinya tidak dapat pergi kesekolah hari ini.

"Padahal aku masih memiliki pekerjaan sepulang sekolah nanti."

Jungkook mendengus sebal. Dia sangat amat tidak menyukai jika dirinya terkena demam. Bukan apa-apa, Jungkook hanya tidak suka jika tubuhnya mendadak lemah berkat suhu tubuh yang dengan ajaibnya berubah begitu saja.

Padahal dirinya memiliki _bakat_ yang langka. Harusnya dia juga memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang langka juga. Bukannya hanya system regenerasi tubuh saja harusnya yang langka.

Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia bisa kuat seperti Elsa, bukannya menjadi bocah cengeng penuh keluhan seperti ini.

Jungkook menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi dan menyembunyikan iris sekelam malam miliknya dari dunia luar.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Kim Taehyung –hyungnya yang sudah membuat Jungkook tidak bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Perasaannya semakin bingung berkat kejadian semalam. Dia tidak boleh meyukai hyungnya itu. Tidak, itu tindakan bodoh yang salah. Dia tidak bisa menyukai Taehyung yang notabene saudara kandungnya.

Mereka memiliki ikatan darah yang kuat bahkan jika hyungnya membencinya. Dan, hanya karena Taehyung bersikap aneh belakangan ini, bukan berarti Jungkook langsung menyukainya.

 _Bahkan jika hyungnya itu sudah mencuri dua ciuman darinya._

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku, aku pasti hanya ketakutan dengan Taehyung-hyung yang sekarang. Bukannya memiliki perasaan abstrak yang tidak bisa dijelaskan itu." Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak memiliki setitik perasaan aneh untuk hyungnya.

.

.

.

"Bibi, kenapa kau membawa bubur?" Taehyung bertanya setengah penasaran begitu melihat bibi Han –pelayan yang bertugas atas Jungkook─membawa semangkuk bubur menuju kamar Jungkook.

Bibi Han menatap Taehyung sebentar sebelum matanya beralih untuk menatap bubur buatannya. "Tuan muda Jungkook, dia demam dan sejak tadi malam suhu tubuhnya belum saja turun." Taehyung mengetatkan rahangnya menahan amarah. Dengan kasar dia mengambil nampan berisi bubur yang di bawa sang pelayan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jungkook diikuti dengan bibi Han yang berjalan cepat dibelakangnya.

"Apa dia sudah meminum obatnya?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada datarnya membuat pelayan tua yang sudah bekerja di kediaman Kim selama 17 tahun ini menunduk takut. "B-belum. Tuan muda Jungkook terlalu keras kepala untuk meminum obatnya." Taehyung mendengus sebal. Perasaan khawatir semakin kuat menyelimutinya begitu tahu jika Jungkook sama sekali tidak menelan satupun obat.

Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu kamar Jungkook. Matanya terfokus pada namja kelinci dihadapannya ini yang tengah meringkuk di dalam balutan selimut tebal. "Kau boleh pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung langsung saja kembali menutup pintu yang sempat di bukanya kasar tadi dengan setengah hati. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan menaruh nampan tersebut di meja nakas tepat di samping ranjang dongsaengnya.

Tatapan Taehyung perlahan melunak begitu melihat dongsaeng kecilnya yang terlihat pucat. Taehyung meletakan tangannya di kepala Jungkook untuk memastikan suhu badannya. "Panas." Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang Jungkook.

"Hei bocah, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Jadi cepatlah bangun dan makan buburmu!"

Jungkook menggerakan tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan untuk menatap Taehyung sebelum dia yang terlonjak kaget bangun dengan kepala yang membentur sisi atas ranjang.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Dia mengambil bubur Jungkook, bersiap-siap untuk menyuapi namja imut di depannya ini.

"H-hyung."

Kesadaran Jungkook langsung kembali begitu saja saat melihat Taehyung yang duduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya. "Bi-biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri." Jungkook mengambil mangkuk yang dipegang Taehyung dengan sedikit ragu. Dia menatap bubur yang kini ada dihadapannya tanpa gairah sebelum memakannya.

Sebenarnya perut Jungkook sedikit mual karena harus menelan sesuap bubur yang terasa hambar dilidahnya. Nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang berkat demam yang menyerangnya dan Jungkook mati-matian menahan muntahannya agar tidak keluar saat ini juga. Setidaknya, saat Taehyung pergi nanti mungkin dia bisa kembali mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Hei, Kook." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Jungkook mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung sebelum kembali memutus kontak mata yang sempat terjadi tadi. "Maafkan aku." Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya untuk makan begitu mendengar Taehyung yang meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf hyung." Taehyung menggeleng pelan. dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tidak sanggup menatap Jungkook berkat perasaan bersalahnya yang semakin memuncak.

"Maafkan aku Kook. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi hyung yang jahat untukmu." Taehyung menahan isakkannya agar tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Ucapannya tadi benar-benar tulus danTaehyung sangat amat menyesal.

"Hyung."

Taehyung mendongak untuk menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung. Matanya menatap obsidian kembar Jungkook. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf hyung. Kau –kau pasti membenciku dan ini mungkin hanyalah sebuah kesalahan." Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Dia berbalik menatap Taehyung dengan sorot mata yang sulit di artikan. "Kau membenciku hyung. Jadi jangan meminta maaf padaku." Jungkook memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil untuk ditunjukan kepada Taehyung.

"Jangan begini hyung. Kembalilah seperti kau yang dulu dan benci aku lagi."

Taehyung menggertakan giginya. Menahan amarah. Dia kesal, dia marah, dan dia tidak menyukai ini. Padahal Taehyung sudah bersusah payah untuk meminta maaf pada Jungkook dan ini jawaban yang di dapatkannya.

Taehyung melempar mangkuk yang di pegang Jungkook ke dinding. Tangannya dengan cepat mencekik leher Jungkook membuat namja cantik di hadapannya ini mencengkram tangan Taehyung. Memintanya untuk segera melepaskan cekikan mematikan Taehyung.

Taehyung melonggarkan cekikannya tapi tidak melepaskannya. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Jungkook. "AKU MENCINTAIMU BRENGSEK! APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI HUH?!" Jungkook membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Taehyung. Detik berikutnya air mata keluar begitu saja dari mata Jungkook dan seakan tersadar dari segalanya, detik itu juga Taehyung melepaskan cekikannya.

"J-jungkook."

"KENAPA?" Jungkook balik berteriak di wajah Taehyung. Membuat namja yang lahir tepat di musim dingin ini mematung karena Jungkook belum pernah balas membentaknya dan kali ini dia melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau malah mencintaiku, itu tidak boleh hyung. Kita saudara dank au tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti itu." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi seiring Taehyung yang masih setia untuk tetap diam. "Bahkan jika aku juga mencintaimu aku tidak bisa hyung. Kau kakakku, hyung." Jungkook meremat permukaan selimutnya.

Jungkook masih tetap memejamkan matanya sebelum sebuah pelukan hangat didapatkannya. "Hei,tenanglah Kook." Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook lembut membuat tangisannya semakin pecah karena Taehyung. "Maafkaan hyung okay. Jangan menangis kumohon." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali mencium Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku egois Kook. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja kita mungkin bisa mencobanya. Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi kau, aku menjadi pasangan kakak adik terbaik dan bersama mari kita belajar untuk saling mencintai."

Jungkook terisak kecil di pelukan Taehyung. Dengan paksa dia melepaskan pelukan hyungnya. Matanya masih setia mengeluarkan air mata dan Jungkook tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku hyung."

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya dalam. Dia tidak berani menatap Taehyung. Dia hanya tidak ingin tahu ekspresi apa yang akan muncul di wajah tampan itu nanti saat Jungkook mengutarakan jawabannya.

Tapi dia harus melakukannya.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Turut berduka cita atas berita duka yang kembali hadir.**

 **Val ga tahu harus bilang apa. Yang jelas Val benar-benar kaget denger kabar ini.**

 **Makasih juga buat readers-nim tercinta yang udah sempat baca ff yang makin hari makin gaje ini. Seriously, di chap ini entah kenapa Val kelihatan kayak maksain mereka banget.**

 **Ga bisa curhat banyak-banyak juga di chap ini /papa masih butuh Val di dunia nyata/. Mianhae kalau wordnya pendek.**

 **Last,,**

 **Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, Incest, etc…**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook/Top!Tae/Bott!Kook**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen, ah BTW disini marga Jungkook Kim ya, bukan Jeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan lesu menuju lemari pakaiannya. Matanya yang sembab menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Seulas senyum sendu Jungkook perlihatkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang menyedihkan."

Jungkook bergumam pelan. Matanya yang sembab bukannya membuat penampilannya menjadi kacau, malah membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. "Apa jawabanku semalam sudah benar ya?" Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan entah kepada siapa.

"Jawaban apa?"

Jungkook berbalik kebelakang saat suara yang tidak asing di telinganya kini terdengar menggema di penjuru kamarnya. "J-Jimin?" Mata Jungkook terus memperhatikan seluruh sudut kamarnya. Dia tadi tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi itu suara milik sahabatnya Park Jimin.

"Aku disini Kook." Mata Jungkook memicing tajam menatap sudut ruangan yang paling gelap. Di balik bayangan gelap disana sahabatnya –Park Jimin sedang berdiri dengan santainya. Seulas senyuman di perlihatkannya untuk menyapa Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook membelalak lebar saat tahu sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kegelapan. Dari balik bayangan lebih tepatnya.

"J-Jimin, kau –kenapa kau bisa ada disana?" Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan setengah kaget dari sahabat kelincinya itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang Jungkook dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Kau lupa apa _bakat_ ku Kook?" Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah melemparkan kembali sebuah pertanyaan untuk Jungkook walaupun itu sebenarnya terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Well, dia bingung. Pasalnya yang Jungkook dengar dari Jimin tentang bakat sahabatnya itu bukan seperti ini. "Kau, kau bilang kau itu bisa melihat hantu dan sahabat baik kegelapan."

Jimin mengangguk pelan membenarkan pernyataan Jungkook. "Aku masih tidak mengerti." Jungkook berjalan menuju ranjangnya juga dan ikut mendudukan dirinya disana. Dia butuh penjelasan dari seorang Park Jimin sahabatnya ini.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya main-main membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau harus menahan dirinya agar tidak segera membekukan manusia bantet di hadapannya saat ini juga. "Tentu saja, jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya akan kubuat kau menjadi patung es untuk koleksiku."

Bukannya takut Jimin malah mengeluarkan gelak tawanya begitu mendengar ancaman tidak mengintimidasi dari kelinci cantik di hadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mengancam seseorang jika kalian mau tahu.

Jimin menghentikan tawanya saat sadar suhu di ruangan ini turun. Bahkan ranjang yang sekarang mereka berdua duduki sudah mulai membeku. Jimin memeluk tubuhnya menahan dingin. "H-hei Kook, aku hanya bercanda kau tahu." Uap dingin muncul saat Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya. Jungkook tidak main-main rupanya tentang ancamannya ini.

Dengan menahan seluruh hawa dingin yang mulai menyerangnya, Jimin mengangkat tangannya ke udara tanda bahwa namja dengan marga Park itu menyerah. "Okay, aku menyerah. Jadi bisakah kau tidak membekukanku sekarang."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum dia kembali membuat kamarnya kembali seperti semula. Suhunya kembali normal dan ranjang kesayangan miliknya juga sudah kembali menjadi seperti biasa. Bukannya beku dan dingin seperti tadi.

Jungkook melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Jimin dan di balas sebuah cengiran lebar dari sahabat bantetnya itu. "Jelaskan!" Perintah Jungkook mutlak pada Jimin.

Jimin sendiri mau tidak mau harus menjelaskan semuanya sekarang jika masih ingin masa depannya cerah, secerah mentari yang sekarang sedang bersinar terang di luar sana bukannya menjadi salah satu patung es buatan seorang Kim Jungkook. Tidak terimakasih, Jimin masih ingin terus bersama Min Yoongi hingga akhir hayatnya walaupun sunbae dinginnya itu tidak menyukainya.

Lupakan.

Jimin berdehem pelan. Memecah ketegangan dan hawa mencekam yang dirasakannya. Dalam hati dia berjanji untuk tidak membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan ancaman tidak seramnya lagi.

"Aku sahabat baik kegelapan."

Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya. Buru-buru memperjelas ucapannya saat matanya menangkap raut tidak mengerti dari sahabat kelincinya.

"Maksudnya aku bisa menyatu dengan kegelapan. Memanfaatkannya untuk berbagai hal."

"Artinya kau bisa melakukan perjalanan bayangan juga? Seperti yang tadi kau lakukan?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap surai arang Jungkook berkat kemampuannya dalam menangkap maksud suatu hal dengan cepat. "Itu salah satunya. Anggap saja aku adalah Nico de Angelo versi nyata tapi tentu saja aku lebih hebat darinya."

Jungkook mencebikan bibirnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jimin yang terlalu percaya diri. "Kalau begitu aku apa? Elsa real live version?" Jimin kembali mengeluarkan tawanya. "Tapi kau lebih cantik dari Elsa." Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian dari sahabatnya ini.

"Dan hidupku lebih rumit darinya."

Jungkook berbisik pelan. Benar-benar pelan hingga Jimin yang bahkan ada dihadapannya tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Eh, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berpura-pura tidak mengatakn sesuatu.

Jimin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Dia merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk milik Jungkook. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Jungkook. Warnanya putih tanpa sentuhan apapun. Benar-benar polos seperti pemilik kamar ini.

"Kurasa ancaman tadi bisa kau gunakan untuk mengancam hyungmu Kook." Celetuk Jimin disela kegiatannya bersantai. Jungkook kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini dengan cukup kuat. "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Bagaimana jika aku melukainya?" Jimin memiringkan badannya menghadap namja cantik dengan marga Kim tersebut. "Kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati menggunakannya." Jungkook hanya diam di tempatnya. Tidak menjawab ucapan sahabatnya dan hanya memikirkannya.

 **C'Klek**

Dua pasang mata tersebut langsung menoleh tepat pada pintu kamar Jungkook yang terbuka lebar. Jungkook membulatkan matanya reflek saat tahu jika hyungnya –Kim Taehyung, tengah berdiri dengan matanya yang menatap tajam dua orang yang sedang bersantai di dalam ruangan ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Park?"

Taehyung duduk di ranjang adiknya sedangkan dua namja dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri menghadapnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Tadi, saat sadar jika sunbaenya itu datang Jimin langsung melompat turun dari ranjang sahabatnya. Dan detik itu juga Jimin mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam penuh intimidari dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

"A-aku hanya sedang menemani Jungkook disini." Jimin tetap menundukan kepalanya. Masih tidak berani menatap Taehyung saat tatapan setajam elang itu masih tertuju kepadanya.

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seringai jahatnya terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya kini dan Jungkook benar-benar berharap agar Jimin segera pergi dari sini sebelum hyungnya itu melakukan sesuatu untuk Jimin.

"Menemaninya ya?"

Seringai mematikan Taehyung masih setia di perlihatkannya. "Lalu kenapa aku tidak mendapatimu mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Kim tadi dan malah langsung menemukanmu disini?"

Mati,

Jimin tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dia langsung muncul di kamar Jungkook melalui bayangan disudut kamar Jungkook.

"A-aku yang membawanya kemari hyung."

Semua mata kini mengarah pada kelinci cantik yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Kau?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan membenarkan. Rahang Taehyung mengeras menahan marah. "Kenapa?" Jungkook masih menundukan kepalanya. "Aku, aku sedang bosan. Dan hyung selalu melarang aku membawa seorang teman kemari. Jadi─"

"Jadi kau menyelundupkan bocah bantet ini, begitu?!" Taehyung memotong perkataan Jungkook. Aura di dalam ruangan ini semakin mencekam dan berterimakasihlah kepada seorang Kim Taehyung karena dialah yang melakukannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Baiklah."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya yang polos saat kata tersebut keluar dari mulut hyungnya. "Apa hyung?" Taehyung menghela nafas frustasi. Mengusap wajahnya sebentar sebelum memperjelas ucapannya.

"Aku mengizinkan Jimin menemuimu setiap hari. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengarnya hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat. Cepat-cepat dia memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat untuk menyalurkan kesenangan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Jimin balas memeluk Jungkook. Melupakan eksistensi Kim Taehyung untuk sementara.

Taehyung berdehem pelan dengan suara beratnya. Secara tidak langsung juga memberikan kode agar Jimin segera keluar dari rumah ini.

Jimin melepaskan pelukan Jungkook. Menatap Taehyung sebentar sebelum membungkuk dalam sebagai bentuk hormatnya kemudian kembali memeluk Jungkook sebentar dan membisikan sebuah kalimat untuk Jungkook.

"Hyungmu ternyata baik juga ya."

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Hmn?"

Jungkook masih menundukan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya malu untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya.

"Terimakasih."

Jungkook benar-benar senang hari ini. Hyungnya –Kim Taehyung benar-benar berubah dan untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya Jungkook mulai menyukai perubahan Taehyung hyungnya. Mungkin, Jungkook akan mulai belajar untuk menerima hyungnya yang sekarang.

"Itu tidak gratis."

"Eh?"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook cepat membuat namja cantik itu jatuh terduduk tepat disamping hyungnya. "Kubilang…" Taehyung mendorong Jungkook untuk berbaring disampingnya. "…itu tidaklah gratis." Taehyung mengukung Jungkook. Kedua tangannya berada tepat di sisi tubuh Jungkook dan badannya berada tepat diatas tubuh dongsaengnya.

"H-hyung."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Dia benar-benar menyukai ekspersi wajah Jungkook yang diperlihatkannya sekarang. Dengan cepat Taehyung mencuri sebuah ciuman lembut dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Ciumannya tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir dengan beberapa lumatan dan Taehyung melakukannya dengan benar-benar lembut.

Mata Taehyung menatap obsidian kelam dongsaengnya. Pandangannya melembut begitu Jungkook balas menatapnya. "Kali ini aku akan benar-benar menjadi hyungmu Kookie, bahkan lebih dari itu."

Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook saat dongsaeng manisnya itu akan mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Karena aku akan tetap melakukannya Jungkook-ah."

"Hyung."

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dongsaengnya dan menghirup aroma Jungkook. "Jangan bergerak Kookie. Biarkan aku memelukmu."

Jungkook tidak bergerak menolah hyungnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala hyungnya. Menyalurkan seluruh emosinya melalui usapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku rasa, aku mulai menerima dirimu yang sekarang hyung."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Mian kalau Val telat.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: BTS milik BigHit, Their parents, and ARMY. Disini Val Cuma mau minjam mereka sebagai casts di fanfiction ini**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning: typo, Gaje, DLDR, AU, Incest, etc…**

 **Pairing: TaeKook/VKook/Top!Tae/Bott!Kook**

 **Little note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Frozen, ah BTW disini marga Jungkook Kim ya, bukan Jeon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung!"

Jungkook hampir saja berteriak kaget berkat hyungnya –Kim Taehyung─ yang seenaknya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kamarnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengar pekikan tertahan Jungkook. Tangannya dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh nipple Jungkook dan mencubitnya gemas menghasilkan pekikan keras dari namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"H-hyung, apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Jungkook menutupi kedua buah nipplenya yang terhalang seragam. Matanya menatap tidak percaya kea rah Taehyung yang hanya menampilkan cengiran kotaknya.

"Mulai menjalankan misi untuk menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Aku memperkosamu saat ini juga?" Sebuah seringai licik Taehyung perlihatkan saat tahu jika kedua pipi Jungkook mulai merona merah.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, melangkah mundur dari kamarnya sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendorong Taehyung dan segera pergi dari hyungnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat tahu jika papanya –Chanyeol─ berada di ruang makan saat ini bersama dengannya dan melayangkan sebuah tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh!?" Chanyeol masih menatap tajam putra bungsunya yang kini masih diam di tempatnya. Nada suara yang di keluarkannya benar-benar menyiratkan ketidak sukaan jika berhadapan dengan Kim Jungkook.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin mengambil sarapan." Jungkook masih tetap berada di tempatnya, tidak berani menatap papanya sama sekali. Dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk menatap sepasang sepatunya daripada harus bersibobrok dengan sepasang netra kelam milik papanya yang diwarisinya.

Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah roti yang ada di hadapannya ke arah Jungkook. Tidak peduli jika tindakan yang dilakukannya itu semakin memperdalam luka yang dimiliki putra manisnya itu.

"P-papa."

Jungkook menatap sebuah roti yang berada tepat di ujung sepatunya. Menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan sebuah isakan agar tidak lolos dari bibirnya. Jungkook tidak menyukai ini. Dia benar-benar diperlakukan layaknya seorang monster oleh papanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat makan itu. Kau bilang ingin mengambil sarapan kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. Matanya kini sudah berlinang oleh air mata. Kepalanya masih saja menunduk dalam. Masih tidak berani menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah namja tinggi yang ada didepannya ini seperti medusa yang amat sangat pantang untuk di tatap matanya.

Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Sedikit lagi akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan untuk Jungkook sebelum sebuah tangan lain menarik lengan Jungkook dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan penuh perlindungan.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya saat tahu jika Taehyung lah yang melakukannya.

Taehyung menatap papanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sebelah tangannya masih mendekap Jungkook dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajah cantik adiknya itu di dalam pelukannya.

"Tae, apa yang kaulakukan huh?!"

"Menyelamatkan dongsaengku."

Mata setajam elang Taehyung masih tetap menatap papanya, bahkan aura di ruangan tersebut berubah semakin berat. " _Hentikan semua ini sebelum kaulah yang benar-benar menjadi monsternya."_

Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat ambigu tersebut Taehyung berbalik pergi bersama Jungkook dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membatu di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?"

Jungkook menatap punggung tegap sang kakak saat Taehyung sadar atau tidak sadar telah melewati halte bus.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dengan tanpa aba-aba membuat kepala Jungkook harus bertabrakan dengan dada bidang hyungnya.

Jungkook meringis pelan namun Taehyung hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Mata tajamnya menatap sisi jalan sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jungkook intens.

"Bagaimana jika kita bolos."

"Huh?!"

Sebuah pernyataan yang sukses membuat seorang Kim Jungkook bingung. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak mendengar ucapan hyungnya barusan. Dia mendengarnya, amat sangat jelas bahkan. Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa Taehyung mengajaknya membolos?

Pasalnya yang Jungkook tahu Taehyung bukanlah seorang namja dengan kebiasaan membolos sekolah. Tidak, Taehyung tidak seperti itu.

"Ayolah, tidak ada salahnya kan kita membolos. Lagipula ini hanya sehari bukannya seminggu."

Taehyung meremas lembut jari-jari Jungkook yang masih ada di genggamannya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Jungkook."

Suara berat Taehyung dengan tegas menyebut nama dongsaengnya saat Jungkook masih saja terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung dan detik itu juga dia menyesali perbuatannya saat kedapatan menatap langsung sepasang hazel milik hyungnya.

"Bolos. Bersamaku. Sekarang."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Taehyung kembali menarik Jungkook membawanya entah kemana. Kali ini, dapat Jungkook rasakan jika Taehyung semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya seolah-olah jika Taehyung tidak pernah ingin melepaskan genggaman mereka.

.

.

.

Everland, salah satu taman hiburan tersebesar di Korea Selatan yang terletak di kota Yongin, Gyonggi-do, Seoul. Salah satu tempat dari sekian banyak tempat yang belum pernah di jelajahi Jungkook dan merupakan salah satu tempat yang ingin Jungkook datangi sejak kecil.

Matanya memandang takjub seluruh penjuru Everland. Sesekali bibirnya berdecak kagum saat obsidiannya menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya, mengabaikan seorang Kim Taehyung yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihatnya?" Suara berat itu kembali mengalun menginstrupsi Jungkook yang padahal sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mata bulatnya memandang Taehyung penuh tanya berharap jika namja manis dengan gigi kelinci tersebut berhasil mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari hyungnya.

Taehyung berdehem singkat mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila saat berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Jungkook dengan mode imutnya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang disini."

Dan netra Jungkook langsung saja membulat senang mendengar ucapan hyungnya. Tapi, detik berikutnya senyuman tersebut pudar begitu saja saat Jungkook kembali mengingat _nya_.

"Tapi hyung, bukannya kau membenciku?"

Taehyung menghela nafas lelah. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar saat kembali mendengar pertanyaan menyakitkan Jungkook. Perlahan Taehyung berjalan mendekati dongsaeng manisnya tersebut menariknya lembut kedalam sebuah pelukan hangatnya tanpa peduli dengan mereka yang saat ini sedang menjadi tontonan gratis bagi banyak orang.

"Bisakah kau melupakannya hanya untuk hari ini Kook. Kumohon… lupakan itu untuk sebentar saja dan biarkan kita menjadi sepasang saudara yang _normal_. Hanya untuk hari ini. Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, bahkan jika itu hanya sehari."

"Hyung."

.

.

.

"Whoaaa…. Hyung, aku ingin menaikinya."

Taehyung menatap salah satu wahana yang ditunjuk Jungkook dan detik berikutnya dia langsung menggeleng kuat tanda jika dia tidak setuju dengan adik manisnya tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kita menaiki T-express. Kook benda itu terbuat dari kayu dan aku tidak ingin jika salah satu dari kita mati konyol hanya karena menaiki wahana seperti itu."

Taehyung tetap tidak setuju. Dia bahkan mengabaikan rengekan Jungkook dan memilih untuk berjalan mendahului sang adik yang masih sibuk menatap sedih wahana yang ada di depannya kini.

Well… jika kalian ingin tahu, sebenarnya setelah kejadian tadi mereka berdua memang sedikit menjadi lebih canggung dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk beberapa menit berlalu Jungkook memilih untuk tidak menatap langsung mata Taehyung yang membuat namja dengan tinggi 1 cm diatas Jungkook tersebut sedikit sedih.

Tapi, kecanggungan mereka entah kenapa menguap begitu saja saat Taehyung mengajaknya mengelilingi Everland dan menaiki beberapa wahana yang cukup menyenangkan hingga mampu membuat mereka lupa akan masalah rumit yang mengikat mereka.

"Hyung." Jungkook terus menerus berjalan mengikuti Taehyung tanpa berhenti merengek layaknya seorang bocah yang tidak diizinkan bermain oleh ibunya.

Taehyung membalikan badannya cepat. Matanya menatap sebal dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut. "Hanya sekali." Dan detik berikutnya Taehyung dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan penuh tenaga dari seorang kelinci imut tersebut.

…

"Hyung hyung kita pergi Caribbean Bay ya." Jungkook bergumam pelan masih asik menatap sebuah brosur berisikan peta Everland yang didapatnya dari seorang petugas yang kebetulan lewat tadi. Sebelah tangannya juga sibuk memegangi ice cream cokelat yang dibelikan Taehyung setelah menaiki roller coster tadi.

"Tidak."

"Ke─…"

"…Kau bahkan tidak membawa pakaian ganti."

"Ta─…"

"Kau pasti akan bermain air disana."

"Hy─"

"Jangan membantah dan ikut aku."

Jungkook mempotkan bibirnya sebal saat Taehyung menariknya menuju entah kemana. Well, dia memang kesal karena hyungnya itu tidak mengizinkannya pergi menjelajahi Caribbean Bay. Dan… yeah, sebenarnya Jungkook pasti akan bermain air disana mengingat banyaknya wahana yang akan menggodanya.

Tapi,

Sepertinya untuk hari ini Jungkook harus menelan keinginannya itu bulat-bulat saat Taehyung membawanya menuju Magic Land. Jujur saja, sebenarnya itu juga merupakan salah satu zona menarik yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Bahkan Jungkook berhasil melupakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke zona pirates tadi hanya karena melihat sebuah pawai yang berisikan maahluk-mahluk negeri dongeng yang membuatnya memekik senang layaknya seorang bocah.

"Waaaa… hyung, coba lihat mereka! Lihat, ada Snow White disana hyung."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jungkook yang benar-benar exited. Mata elangnya menatap wajah Jungkook dalam. Taehyung merangkul pundak Jungkook posesif layaknya seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya. Walaupun mereka memang sepasang kakak beradik, tapi tetap saja ada tembok besar yang menghalangi mereka.

 _Benar Juga._

Jika dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini mereka melakukan sebuah kegiatan layaknya saudara seperti kebanyakan. Bukan seperti kebiasaan mereka saling mengacuhkan seperti sebelumnya. Atau bahkan saat Taehyung yang dulu lebih sering menyakiti Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Merenungi seluruh perbuatannya kepada Jungkook dulu.

Yeah…

Dia mungkin bukan seorang kakak yang baik. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi seorang kakak. Tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melihat sang adik sedang bersedih atau saat adiknya sedang dalam keadaan yang terpuruk.

"…yung."

"Taehyung hyung."

"Hyung."

Mengerjapkan matanya pelan, Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati wajah menggemaskan adiknya dan sukses membuat Taehyung harus menahan diri agar tidak segera melahapnya saat ini juga di tempat ini.

"Ada apa Jungkookie-ku sayang."

"Kau melamun hyung."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengar nada suara Jungkook yang sepertinya sedang merajuk. Dengan gemas dia mencubit ujung hidung bangir Jungkook dengan kuat dan sukses membuat namja cantik yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini mengerang protes.

"Hyung…."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana jika kita menikmati ice cream dulu sebelum menjelajahi zona ini?"

Jungkook terlihat ragu, namun detik berikutnya langsung mengangguk semangat saat melihat sebuah truk ice cream yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Erm, okay."

Mungkin dulu dia memang brengsek. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba memperbaikinya?

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas bosan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Bahkan ice cream cokelat yang ada ditangannya tidak berhasil mengalihkan atensinya dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang tengah sibuk mengobrol bersama entah siapa itu didepan sana.

"Hyung menyebalkan."

Bergumam pelan, Jungkook mengayunkan kakinya hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Sekali lagi dia kembali menatap sosok hyungnya yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam obrolan entah apa itu.

Jungkook berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan hyungnya saat dirasa jika Taehyung tidak akan selesai mengobrol dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangunan besar yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

 _Everland's Mirror Maze*_

Jungkook tanpa ragu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan bermain disini sebentar.

…

"Em… baiklah Irine noona, aku akan memberitahunya nanti."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat sunbaenya itu pergi meninggalkanny setelah terlibat dalam obrolan panjang tadi.

Taehyung membalikan badannya mencoba untuk menemui Jungkook yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Matanya memicing tajam saat tidak mendapati dongsaeng kesayangannya berada di tempatnya barusan.

"Sialan."

Taehyung mengumpat pelan. Dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya keseluruh penjuru taman mencoba untuk mencari seorang namja cantik yang sudah memikatnya entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia pergi mencoba wahana baru tanpaku?" Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari taman tersebut mencoba mencari Jungkook di beberapa wahana yang menurut perkiraannya akan dinaiki bocah seperti adiknya itu.

 _Tidak ada_.

Taehyung sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi bocah tersebut masih saja belum ditemukan. Taehyung menggeleng pelan mencoba menepis pikiran buruknya yang mulai muncul karena Jungkook yang belum ditemukan.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah bangunan besar yang sejak tadi selalu dilewatinya.

"Apa mungkin?"

Taehyung mengernyit menatap plang nama yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya. "Bocah itu tidak masuk kesini kan?"

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari kecil menuju arah yang sebelumnya saat lagi-lagi dia kembali menemukan jalan buntu yang menghadang jalannya. Dadanya naik turun berkat sejak tadi namja cantik tersebut terus saja berlari.

"Aku tersesat."

Jungkook bergumam pelan. Mengatakan sebuah pernyataan kepada dirinya sendiri tentang dia yang tersesat di dalam labirin bodoh ini.

Jungkook kembali melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mencari jalan keluar atau mungkin pintu masuknya tadi. Apapun itu asalkan dia bisa terbebas dari ruangan penuh cermin yang memusingkan ini.

"Hyung…"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat sekali lagi yang dia temukan bukanlah jalan keluar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tersesat.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di lantai labirin. Kakinya benar-benar lelah untuk digerakkan dan Jungkook sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berjalan.

"Hyung."

Jungkook melipat lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Setetes Kristal bening miliknya mulai turun membasahi wajah cantiknya tersebut.

Jungkook ketakutan. Dia benar-benar takut berada di tempat asing mengerikan seperti ini sendiri tanpa seorangpun yang menemaninya.

Mungkin karena dia yang sekarang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya hingga saat ini lantai labirin tempatnya duduk mulai membeku berkat _bakat_ nya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan untuk saat ini Jungkook tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghentikan kegilaan _bakat_ nya yang mulai beraksi.

"Hyung, tolong aku."

.

.

.

Taehyung masih terdiam di pintu masuk labirin. Kakinya seolah kaku untuk digerakan. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya sedikit ragu untuk memasuki labirin ini karena tidak yakin jika dongsaeng kesayangannya juga berada disini.

Bagaimana jika dia masuk kemudian tersesat?

Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak ada di dalam labirin ini?

Bagaimana jika Jungkook berada di tempat lain?

Berbagai pertanyaan tersebut terus-menerus berputar dikepala Taehyung membuat namja yang lahir di musim dingin tersebut semakin meragukan langkahnya untuk memasuki labirin.

Baru saja dia akan berbalik pergi sebelum sebuah angin dingin berhembus dari dalam labirin itu.

Taehyung membatu di tempatnya. Dia mengenali aura ini. Ini seperti Jungkook. Dan Taehyung yakin akan hal itu. Maka tanpa ragu lagi dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki labirin tersebut dengan tekad untuk menemukan Jungkook.

"Kookie."

…

Taehyung menghela nafas lelah. Sejak tadi dia terus menerus mengelilingi labirin ini tapi dia belum menemukan Jungkook.

Tangannya mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di kantong celana miliknya. Taehyung berniat untuk menghubungi Jungkook. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat Taehyung baru sadar jika dia tidak memiliki satupun kontak adiknya di seluruh aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya.

"Fuck."

Taehyung mengumpat pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit berkat Jungkook yang menghilang dan saat ini dia benar-benar frustasi hingga ingin mati rasanya karena sejak tadi tidak menemukan dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Hyung."

Taehyung memperhatikan seluruh penjuru saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"T-Taehyungie hyung."

Taehyung berjalan mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Tolong aku."

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat suara tersebut terdengar semakin jelas di indranya.

Taehyung berlari cepat, tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah lelah untuk menopang dirinya ataupun sisa tenaganya yang hampir habis karena sejak tadi dia terus menerus mencari Jungkooknya.

"Jungkook."

Taehyung berjalan cepat menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah meringkuk menyedihkan di sudut labirin dengan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir membuat Taehyung cepat-cepat memeluknya erat.

"Hyung."

Jungkook balas memeluk Taehyung. Menumpahkan seluruh ketakutannya didalam pelukan hyungnya.

Taehyung mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook. Sesekali melayangkan kecupan penuh sayang diseluruh wajah dongsaengnya tersebut dan tak lupa mengucapkan kata _syukurlah_ dan _maaf_ berkali-kali kepada Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku takut. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Masih dengan isak tangisnya, Jungkook memohon pada Taehyung dan tanpa disadarinya berhasil membuat kerja jantung milik hyungnya tersebut berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena permohonan kecil milik Jungkook.

"Em… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

…

Dan berkat hal tersebut, mereka tahu jika hubungan mereka tidak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Maafkan keterlambatan Val dalam mengupdate fiction ini.**

 **But, mau kasih review buat ff abal ini?**


End file.
